Cuestión de Bragas
by Usako92
Summary: Bragas... ¡BRAGAS! ¿Dónde consigo unas bragas para Brook? ¿Por qué tendré que prometer cosas tan absurdas? Espera... y tú... ¡qué haces tú aquí, imitadora! Vaya maldito día... ¿Puede salir algo peor? Zotash
1. La promesa de un hombre

**La promesa de un hombre**

-¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡Por fin una isla! Shishishi -

- Llevamos dos semanas sin pisar una isla, necesito recolectar algunas plantas para mis medicinas –

- Ahhhh, seguro que la carne de esta isla está deliciosa… ¡Nami! ¿Puedo bajar ya? ¿Puedo puedo puedo?-

- Luffy bakka, ¡estate quieto un momento! A ver chicos, venid todos un momento -

Nami se encontraba apoyada en la baranda justo a la salida de la cocina. Chopper y Luffy, al oír su petición corrieron con los brazos extendidos desde la proa del Sunny hacia ella, y el resto de la tripulación hizo lo propio. Uno de los que más tardó en llegar fue Zoro, que se encontraba dormido en cubierta junto al columpio, y se despertó cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza por uno de los zapatos de Nami, que se encontraba al límite de su paciencia al tener que aguantar los gritos y correteos de Luffy.

- Bruja del demonio, te juro que cuando pueda la pagarás-

-Muy bien chicos, tranquilizaos por favor, sé que llevamos bastante tiempo sin pisar tierra, pero necesito que os relajéis y me dejéis hablar – dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a Luffy, Chopper y al recién incorporado Ussop – El Sunny necesita ser reparado desde que pasó todo lo ocurrido después de abandonar Dressrosa y además nos hemos quedado al límite de víveres, así que pasaremos al menos una semana en esta isla, por tanto, NO OS METÁIS EN PROBLEMAS, ¿ENTENDIDO? - preguntó tenebrosamente mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos, amenazando concretamente a cierto chico de goma – Acercaros y os entregaré vuestro más que generoso dinero para vuestras compras –

-¡Robin! ¿Me acompañarás cuando termine a buscar nuevos libros de medicina a las librerías de la ciudad?-

-Claro Chopper, yo me he leído todos los libros de lectura ligera que había para dormir, necesito algunos nuevos -

- Oi Robin… exactamente, ¿A qué te refieres con lectura ligera para dormir? – preguntó Ussop intrigado.

- Ah, bueno, a historias de asesinatos con sangrientos desmembramientos, enfermedades mentales y similares –

- ¡Esto me pasa por preguntar! – dijo Ussop traumatizado.

Agolpándose todos a Nami, fueron cogiendo el dinero. Franky y Sanji partieron juntos, el cyborg necesitaba comprar materiales para reparar el barco y el cocinero víveres para abastecer la abatida despensa de los _Mugiwara_, por mucho que le pesara partir sin "sus" dos chicas. Usopp, Chopper y Luffy bajaron corriendo del barco y salieron disparados hacia la ciudad, enumerando todas las cosas que iban a hacer durante su estancia y cuando llegó el turno de Zoro, la cosa se puso algo tensa.

- Espera Zoro, ¿para qué quieres tú el dinero? –

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Es mi dinero y punto –

- ¡Idiota! El dinero se le entrega sólo a aquellos que se van a la ciudad-

-¿Nani? Yo me voy a la ciudad, bruja, y me lo pienso gastar todo en sake, que lo sepas –

-Jajajaja, no, alguien tiene que hacer guardia, y te ha tocado a ti –

-¿Pero qué? Estás equivocada ¡bruja! No me pienso quedar aquí, y menos si tú me lo pides, haberte pensado mejor el lanzarme ese zapato, ¡HARPÍA! –

-¿Har-har-harpía dices? ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! –

Nami comenzó a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro cuando apareció Brook, que venía del acuario.

-Yohohoho, me acabo de enterar que estamos en una isla, eh ¿Qué sucede? –

-Esta bruja quiere que me quede a hacer guardia, y no pienso darle el gusto-

-¡Te vas a quedar a hacerla! –

-Yohohohoho, Nami-san, si me dejas ver tus bragas me quedo yo y así no hay problemas –

-¡NADIE VA A ENSEÑARTE LAS BRAGAS, HENTAI! –

-Yo te enseñaré las bragas-

-¿¡Zoro(-san)!? –gritaron la pelirroja y el esqueleto al unísono.

-Lo que me faltaba por escuchar en esta tripulación de locos, ¡ahora resulta que tú eres un travestido!-

-¡Bruja, no soy ningún _okama_!-

-Yohohoho, lo siento Zoro-san, sólo me interesan las bragas de las chicas-

-¡DEJADME HABLAR! Brook, te traeré unas bragas de chica cuando venga de la ciudad, es una promesa ¿Aceptas quedarte vigilando?-

-Acepto, yohohoho-

-¿Nani?-

-Yo gano, bruja- dijo Zoro mientras le quitaba a Nami su dinero de las manos, y saltaba rápido como un felino para salir en dirección a la ciudad.

-¡Espadachín idiota! Y tú también, ¡_hentai_! Vámonos Robin, necesito comprar mucha ropa para poder despejarme después de esta escenita-

.

.

.

-Jódete bruja, para que aprendas a no lanzarme más cosas, esta vez gano yo, te lo he hecho pagar-

El espadachín caminaba a paso tranquilo por el camino hacia la ciudad, ¿o caminaba entre los árboles? ¿Junto a un arroyo? ¿Por la falda de una montaña? Sin saber cómo, se había vuelto a perder de nuevo. Tampoco es que le importase mucho, siempre le pasaba y al final de una manera u otra terminaba llegando a los sitios, y además, después de su triunfo con Nami, se encontraba de un más que buen humor.

-Siempre sienta bien ganar una batalla, aunque esta haya sido sin espadas, espero que no quede mucho para llegar a la ciudad, pienso gastarme todo en _sake_ hace una semana que pruebo nada, ya es hora de darme un homenaje-

Se puso a contar su dinero, imaginando todos los barriles que iba a poder tomar, cuando de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que le había hecho una promesa a Brook.

- ¿¡CÓMO HE PODIDO PROMETERLE A BROOK QUE IBA A TRAERLE UNAS BRAGAS!? ¡SERÉ IDIOTA! -

Se paró en seco y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Con tal de evadir a Nami y ganarle esa batalla, se había metido en un problema absurdo y pintoresco. Casi prefería quedarse a vigilar y hacer lo que Nami hubiese querido que tener que hacerse de unas bragas.

- S-se… se lo he prometido a Brook. Tengo que hacerlo, mi honor está en juego, nunca rompo ninguna promesa, y aunque esta sea absurda, es tan importante como cualquier otra si quiero mantener mi honor intacto, pero ¿Q-qué hago? ¿Eso donde se compra? Sé que las mujeres llevan siempre unas, ¡pero no puedo abordar a ninguna mujer para quitarle sus bragas! Sería peor que el _ero-cook_, Franky y Brook juntos, no, no, no… ¡no puedo caer al nivel de ese _kuso-cook_! -

Zoro se devanaba los sesos para dar con la mejor solución cuando casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró rodeado de gente, había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, aunque eso sí, le tomó varias horas cuando siguiendo el camino le habría bastado sólo con media. Era un lugar ajetreado y repleto de gente y tiendas. Tenía un clima cálido y veraniego, era difícil de creer que un sitio como aquel estaba en el Nuevo Mundo, y los habitantes se habían encargado de potenciar todas esas cualidades para hacer de su ciudad una ciudad puramente turística. El espadachín se movía por las calles mirando las diferentes y variopintas tiendas sin interés, buscando por una taberna de mala muerte que sirviera el _sake_ más fuerte de la ciudad, necesitaba un buen trago para sopesar aquello con auténtica calma y elaborar un buen plan.

- Mocha-chan, recuerda que debes tomar la medicina del doctor Vegapunk tres veces al día, no olvides la dosis, por favor, o podrías volver a tener una forma gigante -

- ¡Sí! Gracias marine _onee-chan_, gracias por ayudarnos a volver con nuestros padres.

Zoro se paró en seco justo antes de doblar una esquina. Un sudor frío comenzó a perlarle la frente y el torso, a la vez que un nerviosismo aparecía en su interior. Si le hubieran dicho en ese momento que tomase una de sus _katana_, su mano habría temblado tanto que no hubiera sido capaz de coger la empuñadura.

-D-d-d-d-dime que esto no está pasando, dime que no es… ella-

Con una gran lentitud se asomó felinamente por la esquina, y lo que vio hizo que su rostro se desencajara totalmente.

_-¿¡Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí!? ¿Qué hace esta mujer en esta isla precisamente? –_

Frente a él se encontraba ni más ni menos que la capitana Tashigi. Había sido toda una casualidad que justo aquella ciudad fuera la residencia natal de Mocha, una de las niñas secuestradas por Caesar para sus repugnantes experimentos. La capitana se había comprometido a devolver sanos y salvos a los niños a sus respectivas casas, y por lo que podía ver Zoro, lo estaba cumpliendo. Lucía algo diferente a su encuentro anterior, y por diferente cabía decir que más ligera de ropa, aunque era lógico que fuera así pues se encontraban en una isla con clima de verano, y no como en Punk Hazard, rodeados de nieve. Llevaba unos shorts de color blanco ajustados a sus piernas, y en la parte superior una camiseta de finas tirantas de color vino, tan ceñida que se pegaba a todas y cada una de sus curvas como una segunda piel, como si fuera una prenda que con el tiempo le hubiera quedado más pequeña, aunque después de esos dos años, el cuerpo de Tashigi se había vuelto más femenino y voluptuoso. Sobre sus hombros, su característica capa de marine, pero en esta ocasión de color blanco. Llevaba sus gafas puestas, y su pelo recogido en una coleta.

Hablaba animadamente con la pequeña y con sus padres, pero la ansiedad de Zoro no le permitía entender ni una palabra de la conversación, sólo se centraba en maldecir su suerte una y otra vez.

-Tengo que pensar algo, y tiene que ser rápido, ¡no puedo toparme de nuevo con esta mujer! Definitivamente no –

Mientras Zoro pensaba algo, la conversación entra la marine y la niña terminaba. Tashigi la animaba a convertirse en una valerosa marine en pos de la justicia, pero Mocha definitivamente ya había decidido convertirse en pirata para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. Restándole importancia al comentario, Tashigi se agachó y le dedicó un último y tierno abrazo a modo de despedida.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, Mocha-chan, me alegro mucho de poder haberos ayudado, no hay nada que pueda hacerme más feliz-

Eso último sí llego a oídos de Zoro, que se sorprendió al descubrir esa faceta de la que para él era una mujer imitadora, ruidosa, patosa y débil.

- Es muy cariñosa con los niños… y seguidora de sus ideales… qu-qué hago aquí todavía, tengo que irme-

Zoro se recompuso y tras echar un último vistazo al cálido, dulce y sonriente rostro de la chica, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Volvió a mezclarse con los lugareños y extranjeros, doblando esquinas, cruzando avenidas y recorriendo calles pensativo, asimilando todo lo que le llevaba ocurrido aquel día.

-_Hoy… ¿Puede sucederme algo más?-_

Mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo, dio con su cuerpo en la puerta de un enorme centro comercial. Recordaba edificios similares gracias a las largas torturas a las que le había sometido Nami en algunas ocasiones haciéndole cargar con toneladas de bolsas, por ello recordaba también que en esos edificios siempre había algún bar donde ahogar las penas después.

- Lo primero es lo primero… no me lo gastaré todo, así podré comprarle unas bragas a Brook-

El edificio se encontraba repleto de gente que iba cargada de un lado a otro. Aquello irritaba a Zoro, que muchas veces tenía que abrirse espacio a codazos, a la vez que se negaba a probar infinitos productos de oferta que los vendedores insistían en venderle. No sabía lo que buscaba, simplemente huía de toda esa gente acosadora.

-Me meteré en el primer lugar que vea y no esté lleno de gente tan pesada-

Y así lo hizo. Zoro entró en una coqueta tienda que no tenía nada que ver con sus gustos, al menos en principio. Era de colores claros y pasteles, con adorables animalitos adorando las paredes además de imágenes de chicas tiernas y… ¿en ropa interior? Definitivamente para Zoro era una tienda muy extraña. Guiado por su curiosidad, se adentró hasta que llegó a unas escaleras. Parecía tener varias plantas, así que la primera sería seguramente de recepción. A medida que subía, le parecía escuchar voces y risas de chicas, lo que le extrañó, aunque pensándolo bien, esa decoración sólo podría deberse por que la tienda fuera para mujeres… o para _okamas, _y tenía muy claro que lo segundo no le interesaba en absoluto. Cuando terminó de subir, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Estanterías, mesas y perchas repletas de ropa interior de chica. Braguitas, tangas, culotes, bodys, corpiños, combinaciones, camisones, picardías, sujetadores, transparentes, blancos, negros, rojos, con lacitos, con animalitos, con flores, todo lo que se le pudiese venir a la imaginación a una persona. Zoro se encontraba perplejo, su ojo simplemente se salía de la órbita. ¿De verdad le estaba pasando todo aquello? ¿Había algo de magia detrás? Estaba claro que ese día podía sucederle de todo.

Era el blanco de todas las miradas. Si ya de por sí, cualquier hombre lo sería en ese lugar, más aún un hombre como Zoro… alto, robusto, más que atractivo e intimidante con sus tres _katana_ a la cintura. Era el típico chico malo irresistible y atractivo que atraía a todas las mujeres.

- Dime, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – le preguntó una esbelta chica morena de penetrantes ojos azules mientras le agarraba del brazo derecho y tiraba de él hacia el interior de la tienda.

- Cualquier duda que tengas, nosotras podremos solucionarla – le dijo otra chica salida de la nada, de baja estatura, rubia y con el pelo corto, mientras cogía su mano izquierda y tiraba como su compañera.

- ¿Vienes buscando ropa interior de chico? –

-¿Es para tu novia?-

-¿O acaso eres un pervertido? ¡No por favor, eres demasiado guapo!-

-Yo te puedo aconsejar-

-No, yo-

-Quita, yo seguro que sé cómo ayudarle-

-¡Vosotras sólo sois clientas! –

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontraba rodeado de un montón de chicas. Tiraban de sus brazos, cogían sus manos, se enganchaban a su cuello, tiraban de su faja roja, desabrochaban los botones de su abrigo, le tiraban bragas a la cabeza… era una situación de locos.

-D-dejadme en… paz – comenzó a decir mientras forcejeaba contra todas esas chicas, irritado, intentando controlarse para no arrojar a ninguna por la ventana – quitaos de encima, sois unas pesadas –

Movía sus brazos de un lado para otro, sacudiendo a todas esas mujeres, pero acto seguido se volvían a unir a él como lapas. Estaba desesperado, no le gustaba aquella situación, y en más de un momento sintió la necesidad de desenvainar sus espadas, aunque fuera para usarlas con el filo invertido.

-¿Qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qué se supone qué haces tú aquí… RORONOA? –

Aquella chillona voz le resultaba más que familiar. Se giró poco a poco con todas esas mujeres a su espalda, y allí la contempló. Estaba blanca, sorprendida y sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada con aire amenazador esperando a desenvainarla si fuera preciso.

- Mu-mujer imitadora… ¿¡Qué es lo que haces tú aquí!? -

* * *

_Bueno, una historia "Zotash" nueva. La anterior me quedó muy sentimental, y esta va a ser completamente diferente... muy picante y con LEMON fufufufufu... El primer capítulo es más bien introductorio y el segundo está casi terminado :D si este capítulo tiene buena aceptación, no tardaré en subirlo... así que ya sabéis... no seáis tacaños con las reviews :P_

PD: muchas gracias a los que dejásteis reviews en mi otra historia Zotash, siento no haberos contestado, pero tengo cero de tiempo... y es contestar o escribir cosas nuevas jejejeje

Un saludo! ^^


	2. Un ¿desafortunado? encuentro

**Un ¿desafortunado? Encuentro.**

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, Mocha-chan, me alegro mucho de poder haberos ayudado, no hay nada que pueda hacerme más feliz-

Después del último tierno abrazo, la capitana Tashigi se despidió de Mocha mientras agitaba su mano en el aire. Dio media vuelta, miró al despejado cielo azul, y fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa, tan amplia que llenaba todo su rostro. En el fondo sentía tristeza por tener que despedirse de todos esos niños, pero la sensación de bienestar y de haber hecho lo correcto, la animaba a seguir hacia delante en su camino de la justicia, para así ayudar a nuevas personas que pudieran verse en problemas.

Sus objetivos en esa isla estaban cumplidos, pero se le presentaba un pequeño problema, ¡no tenía nada de ropa para cambiarse!

Después de subir al barco reparado por Franky, la capitana y los niños llegaron a la base de la Marina en el Nuevo Mundo donde se encontraba Vegapunk. Allí fueron tratados para eliminar lo que quedaba del veneno, y acabado el tratamiento, embarcaron de nuevo, esta vez en un barco habilitado por la Marina, con la mala suerte que Tashigi ¡olvidó su equipaje justo cuando estaba subiendo! Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya habían pasado horas desde el embarque, pero tuvo suerte de que la primera parada, la isla de Mocha, fuera un lugar cercano y lleno de tiendas donde comprar ropa.

_-Miraré el lado bueno… así podré renovar el vestuario-_

Anduvo por las calles y se maravilló de la variedad de tiendas, al igual se sorprendió de los carísimos precios. Aunque su sueldo como capitana era elevado, no le agradaba mucho tener que dejarse todo en ropa, así que buscó por un centro comercial donde los precios fueran más baratos.

-_Este lugar es estupendo… ¿Por dónde empiezo?- _se dijo ilusionada mientras miraba las tiendas a su paso –_ C-creo que lo mejor sería empezar por la ropa interior… no me he podido cambiar hoy por culpa de haber olvidado el equipaje y me siento rara y sucia por llevar la misma dos días seguidos… ¡debo poner más atención! –_

Buscó por una tienda de ropa interior que le agradase, y dio con una con una decoración que le llamó la atención, repleta de colores pastel, adorables animalitos y bonitas modelos de ropa interior.

-_¡Qué decoración tan bonita, la ropa interior debe ser kawaii también!- _

Se encontraba entusiasmada, así que se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta la parte superior, donde se encontraba la ropa. Mientras subía animadamente, se sorprendió de escuchar tantos gritos, algo estaba alborotando a todas las chicas del piso superior. Muerta de curiosidad, subió con más rapidez los escalones, y cuando cruzó la puerta de la tienda, no podía creerse lo que allí veía. Justo en frente de ella, se encontraba el famosísimo cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, cubierto de tantas chicas que le era imposible contarlas todas. Si no fuera porque lo consideraba su enemigo, y ese sentimiento la cegaba tanto, hubiera pensado que el espadachín estaba pasando por una situación seria y un tanto problemática. Forcejeaba con todas esas mujeres que se agarraban a sus fuertes brazos, su cuello, su torso… desabrochaban los botones de su abrigo, tiraban de su faja… ¡y tocaban sus _katana_! ¿Cómo podían atreverse a tocar de esa manera si no tenían ni idea del valor que tenían? Ni económico… ni para el espadachín. Un momento, ¿ella sí lo sabía? ¿Por qué acababa de situarse a sí misma en una situación bastante más privilegiada que el resto de las chicas? ¿No eran precisamente enemigos y eso la colocaba justamente la última? Se sonrojó muchísimo al sorprenderse pensando de esa manera. Envidia, celos… qué podía ser ese sentimiento. No quiso indagar mucho en él, así que simplemente intentó desecharlo mientras se serenaba, después de todo él era un delincuente, un pirata, y su deber era apresarlo.

-¿Qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qu-qué se supone qué haces tú aquí… RORONOA? –

¿Qué había sido ese temblor de voz, ese tartamudeo? ¡Así no podía tener credibilidad alguna! ¿Qué le pasaba siempre frente a ese hombre? Todo su cuerpo se destensaba, y si ya de por sí era patosa, frente a él no era capaz ni de coordinarse al andar. Estaba blanca, sorprendida y sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada con aire amenazador esperando a desenvainarla si fuera preciso.

- Mu-mujer imitadora… ¿¡Qué es lo que haces tú aquí!? -

-¿¡Todavía estás con lo imitadora!? Eso tú, esa es mi frase ¡No me la copies!-

-Ni que tú la hubieras inventado… ¡imitadora!-

-I-i-i-idiota, ¡deja de llamarme así!-

Ambos comenzaron a discutir como siempre pasaba cuando se encontraban. Las chicas que rodeaban a Zoro se encontraban confundidas y cada vez menos pegadas a él. Se miraban escépticas las unas a las otras y cuchicheaban sobre el espadachín, ¿Roronoa? ¿No hay un pirata llamado así? ¿O no era un cazador de piratas? No podía ser, seguro que ese Roronoa es un orangután decrépito y no el fornido y atractivo chico al que se aferraban.

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿Pretendes secuestrar a todas las chicas? ¿¡Estás tan desesperado que pretendes… t-t-tú, v-v-vas, quieresforzasaalgunaacosassucias?!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas claro?-

-¿¡ESTE HOMBRE QUIERE SECUESTRARNOS!?-

-¿VA A VIOLARNOS VERDAD?-

-¡_KYAAA_! ¡NOO, AÚN SOY VIRGEN!-

-Ah, eh… oi oi oi ¿Quién va a violar a quién?- preguntó Zoro, que no se enteraba de nada.

Las chicas, nerviosas y alteradas empezaban a despegarse de Zoro. Se agolpaban entre ellas y alguna aprovechaba para abofetear al espadachín, que a cada golpe se confundía más con la bipolaridad de las chicas.

-_No sé cómo ese ero-cook soporta los comportamientos de las mujeres, ¡de qué van! ¿Por qué me golpean ahora? Si juraría que antes me estaban sobando –_

-Como capitana de la Marina, quedas arrestado en este momento, miembro de la tripulación de los _Mugiwara… _¡Roronoa Zoro!-

-¿Y quién me va a arrestar? ¿Tú? ¡ja! Ven aquí y arréstame si puedes, capitana cuatro ojos-

El ambiente se caldeaba entre ambos, las miradas eran fulminantes. Alrededor de Zoro apareció un aura demoníaca que terminó de aterrorizar a todas las chicas, que salieron despavoridas a ocultarse tras las estanterías, presenciando la escena que se iba a suceder. En el centro de la sala se encontraban cara a cara Zoro y Tashigi. El espadachín acechaba mientras echaba su mano a _Wado Ichimonji_ y Tashigi lo observaba con su ceño fruncido mientras poco a poco desenvainaba a su _Kirishigure. _El pulso de la chica se aceleró tanto que temía que el espadachín pudiera escucharlo. Por fin, de nuevo, se enfrentaba a él, no era como lo había imaginado, pero allí estaba, dispuesto a pelear contra ella. Sus cuerpos tensados se dejaron llevar y desenvainaron sus espadas, que chocaron en una lluvia de chipas. Gracias a su corpulencia, Zoro se dejaba caer sobre ella, que para poder seguir manteniendo el ataque tuvo que sostener la empuñadura con ambas manos. Sus hombros se arqueaban, de tal manera que la blanca capa de Marine terminó deslizándose hasta al suelo dejándola apenas con aquella ceñida camiseta. De nuevo él le ganaba terreno, ¿tan grande era la diferencia entre ellos? ¿Su mejora no había servido de nada? Aunque ahora era más fuerte, se comenzaba a sentir abrumada por la fuerza del pirata. Decidió enfocar su ataque de otra manera, así que dejó de oponer resistencia y aprovechando lo liviano que era su cuerpo, esquivó el ataque del espadachín, que no se esperaba aquello. Golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada el torso del espadachín, y aunque aquello no le hizo daño, consiguió desestabilizarlo, dejándolo vulnerable.

O al menos así pensó Tashigi. Vertió toda su fuerza en aquel ataque, y se frustró al ver cómo el espadachín lo paraba con tanta facilidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Puede ser que después de todo, hayas mejorado aunque sea sólo un poco?- se burló Zoro haciendo una mueca con su rostro.

Tashigi apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura, debido a su rabia. Lanzó un grito de furia y dejó caer hasta la última fuerza de su cuerpo sobre su espada, oponiendo toda la resistencia que su ser le permitía. La espalda del espadachín chocó contra la pared, y aunque la fuerza de la chica le parecía irrisoria, mantuvo la postura mientras observaba en silencio el rostro de la capitana. Aquella situación le traía demasiados recuerdos, pero en esa ocasión no se molestó tanto como con el primer enfrentamiento contra la antigua teniente. Se sentía extraño, la relacionaba tanto con Kuina, pero nunca le había ganado a ella una batalla y sin embargo, si quisiera, podría haber derrotado ya a Tashigi. ¿Eso era a lo que se refería Kuina? ¿Lo que le hacía sufrir tanto? ¿De verdad la diferencia se convertía en algo tan abismal? A la mente de Zoro se vinieron los recuerdos de su último enfrentamiento con Kuina, el peso de las espadas, la altiva figura de su amiga, el frío metálico de _Wado Ichimonji…_ el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Kuina mientras agarraba su pecho.

Se descubrió mirando precisamente el pecho de su contrincante, ¿Cuándo demonios había bajado su mirada? Su figura era femenina y llamativa, sus pechos, señalados por la estrecha camiseta, eran voluptuosos, grandes y redondeados, era lógico que llamaran la atención. Esa era la diferencia más llamativa entre Kuina y Tashigi, la madurez de sus cuerpos. Esa debía ser aquella línea que Kuina se negaba a pisar, aquella línea que la haría más débil automáticamente.

-¿D-d-d-d-d-dónde estás mirando, PERVERTIDO?- le gritó la capitana, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Yo… yo… ¡yo no estoy mirando nada, idiota!-

-AYUDA, POR FAVOR-

-¡QUÉ ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE! UN PIRATA NOS QUIERE SECUESTRAR Y VIOLAR-

-Loca ¡yo no quiero violar a nadie! ¡Sólo me he…! –

¿Iba a admitir que se había perdido? ¿El imponente cazador de piratas? Todas se iban a reír de él… y eso no lo iba a poder soportar.

-¿Te has qué? Tú… ¡Pervertido! ¡Qué ibas a decir!- le instó Tashigi mientras relajaba su postura y se encaraba a él, reprendiéndolo.

Como siempre pasaba, acababan discutiendo a voces allí donde se encontraban. Ella le acusaba de pervertido, y él negaba absolutamente todo. Mientras más hablaban más se caldeaba el ambiente, por lo que finalmente decidieron chocar sus espadas de nuevo. Justo cuando sus espadas iban a colisionar frenéticamente, una corpulenta figura apareció entre ellos y los separó, agarrando a Tashigi de la cintura y a Zoro del chaleco a nivel de la espalda, levantándolo en el aire.

-¡Bob-chan!-

-Bob-chan, ¡menos mal que has venido!-

Esa corpulenta figura no era ni más ni menos que el dueño de aquella tienda de ropa interior. Era un hombre de ancha, redonda figura, bastante bajito, un metro y medio y una pinta muy peculiar. Era calvo como una bola de billar, de pequeños ojos y gran papada. Estaba tremendamente maquillado, sombra azul en los ojos y labios de intenso rojo. A su espalda, unas coquetas alas de ángel. Para ser tan bajo, tenía mucha fuerza lo que podía contemplarse al levantar por completo del suelo a ambos espadachines.

-O…oi oi oi ¿Tú eres el dueño de este sitio?- preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

-Eh… ah… eh… pero pero ¡eres un hombre!-

-¿Yo un hombre? ¡Te equivocas señorita! Yo soy muy… femenina – le contestó el dueño mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tashigi.

-¿¡Femenina!? T-tú eres como Bonclay… ¡tú eres un _okama_!- le gritó Zoro confundido.

-¿Acaso los _okama _no podemos ser femeninas y delicadas como una mujer? _Kenshi-chan_, ¡eres tan hiriente como guapo!-

-No quiero oír… eso de ti- le replicó el espadachín mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

-Oh, _Kenshi-chan_, no seas tan duro, ¡y para de forcejear! ¡No voy a permitir peleas en mi tienda!-

-No son peleas… eh, Bob-san- le cortó Tashigi.

-Bon-chan, querida-

-Eh… claro… Bon-chan. No son peleas, él es un criminal y mi deber es detenerle, sólo eso- aclaró una Tashigi relajada, que había envainado su espada.

-Qué mona eres, _kawaii-chan, _pero esto es el Nuevo Mundo, aquí tenemos nuestras propias leyes-

-¿Cómo? ¡Eso no es así, Bob-chan! ¡El Nuevo Mundo no es inmune a las leyes!-

-_Fufufufu…_ eres muy apasionada, _kawaii-chan, _pero nuestras leyes son las mismas que las vuestras, en cierta manera. La jurisdicción de esta isla pertenece a Big Mum, ella nos gobierna a cambio de una cuota mensual de dulces. Si los Marines atacáis esta isla y creáis un revuelo… los dulces no podrán entregarse a la _Yonkou…_ ¿la Marina está en posición de desencadenar toda una guerra con otro emperador? No lo creo, _kawaii-chan-_

Tashigi, impotente, se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Todo lo que decía Bob-chan era cierto, ¿Iba a capturar a Zoro a pesar de que eso podía desencadenar una guerra? No, definitivamente no, a pesar de todo, prefería ver libre al cazador de piratas que tenerlo preso y cargar con infinitas muertes de inocentes a su espalda.

-_Fufufufufu_, así me gusta, que estéis relajados los dos- dijo Bob-chan mientras los soltaba y los dejaba a ambos en el suelo de nuevo- venga pequeños, echadle un vistazo a mi tienda ¡no hay ropa interior más mona y dulce en toda la ciudad!-

Ambos espadachines cruzaron sus miradas de nuevo. Tashigi, tremendamente irritada por aquello, hizo una mueca con su rostro, inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña a la vez que cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho. Altiva y molesta, se giró bruscamente y se dirigió a una estantería a observar unas braguitas, ignorando por completo al cazador de piratas. Zoro, molesto y confundido por como había sucedido todo, también se giró y se situó en la parte contraria de la tienda, dando de frente con un montón de perchas.

-_¿Su-sujetadores? Mierda mierda mierda, vuelvo al mismo punto… ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Debería irme ya… pero… sí, primero compraré unas bragas para Brook y cumpliré mi promesa como un hombre, pero… ¡No sé qué comprar! Todas me parecen iguales, pero creo que son diferentes-_

Zoro se encontraba confuso, iba de un lado a otro, mirando con extrañeza todas las prendas, no sabía por qué decidirse, es más, no sabía ni lo que estaba mirando. Completamente desesperado, decidió pedirles ayuda a las chicas que se encontraban allí.

-Oi, tú _onna, _¿Qué bragas te gustan? Quiero comprar unas – le dijo a una chica totalmente sombrío y serio.

-Eh, ah, eh, ah… ¡ahhhh! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡QUIERES VIOLARME CON UNA ROPA INTERIOR QUE ME GUSTE!-

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices _onna?_ Dime ya unas, tengo prisa-

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

La chica abofeteó a Zoro asustada y salió corriendo de la tienda. Zoro se sentía más y más confundido, no le gustaba ninguna de ellas y pensaban que ¿iba a violarlas? Sería más tortura para él que para esas mujeres. Lo volvió a intentar con otras dos chicas más, pero el resultado fue peor que con la primera. Agotado por aquello, apoyó su espalda sobre una columna y se sentó, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos. Decidió finalmente coger lo primero que viese al abrir sus ojos, seguro que de todas maneras a Brook le gustaría, era un pervertido.

Decidido a ello, lo primero que observó fue la figura de la capitana marine.

-_Claro… baka. Te las vas a llevar a ella ¿no? ¿Para Brook o para ti?-_

Zoro apartó corriendo la mirada de la chica y la fijó en sus zapatos. Su día era tan horrible que su cabeza estaba fallando, pensar que se podía llevar a la capitana… ¿para él? Eso no lo podía pensar en condiciones normales, definitivamente el día estaba siendo muy duro.

Volvió a alzar la vista y la miró de nuevo. Había colocado su abrigo en una percha y se encontraba eligiendo entre un montón de minúsculas y llamativas… braguitas. Por mucho que intentaba, no podía imaginársela con aquello puesto. No era como Nami o como Robin, siempre mostrando sus encantos, con exagerados escotes y escuetas minifaldas. Ella era más pudorosa, la única vez que había visto algo de su femenina figura fue minutos antes, y eso era una mínima parte de lo que Nami podía enseñar cuando tomaba el sol. Parecía que tenía claro lo que elegía, era una mujer, ¿no? Aunque una mujer algo diferente a las que acostumbraba a tratar. Si iba con pies de plomo, seguramente ella podría ayudarle a elegir las bragas de Brook, era la única mujer que no le tenía miedo en aquella tienda.

Zoro se levantó pesadamente de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la distraída capitana que se encontraba de espaldas a él. Era bastante más alto que ella, y desde aquella perspectiva tenía una buena visión de sus trabajados hombros desnudos. Recorrió la tira de su camiseta, y su vista murió en los abundantes pechos. Era patosa, pesada e irritante, pero no podía negar que era atractiva y de cuerpo totalmente femenino. Aunque se negaba a admitirlo, esa mujer le atraía.

De pronto una sombra se situó sobre ella, de todas las personas en la tienda, sólo podía deberse a él. Situó rápidamente su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y se giró al tiempo que la desenvainaba, mas sin éxito. El cazador de piratas era rápido y casi sin darse cuenta, frenó su movimiento aferrando su mano a la de ella. Con su brutal fuerza la obligó a envainar de nuevo, pero el forcejeo entre ambos siguió, y de tal manera el contacto de sus manos. La estoica figura del pirata la abrumó de nuevo, no podía evitar sentirse débil a su lado, indefensa ante su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió que si él quisiera, podía despedazarla entre sus manos. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse, y los ojos que con fuerza clavaban los de él, se bajaron hasta fijarse en el contacto de sus manos. Ese contacto le indicaba otra cosa, esperaba que una fuerza asfixiante le partiera todos sus dedos, pero podía sentir nobleza e incluso algo de delicadeza en la mano del espadachín. Se dio cuenta que no había ido para atacarla y que no la iba a tratar en ese momento como una contrincante.

- Qu-qué quieres… Roronoa-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Tú necesitando mi ayuda?-

-Necesito que elijas de nuevo por mí-

En aquel momento, Tashigi recordó que casi su primer encuentro fue también en una tienda, pero esa vez fue en una armería. Una sensación de nostalgia la invadió, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y pudo llegar a apreciarlo tanto como espadachín en aquel momento.

-E-esto no es una armería… no sé que podría elegir aquí por ti- le dijo avergonzada, recordando el miedo que sintió cuando vio a _Sandai Kitetsu _a punto de cortar el brazo de Zoro.

El espadachín, inocentemente y sin segundas intenciones, salvo la de evitar que el resto de la tienda, más que interesada en su conversación, escuchara la conversación entre ambos, se inclinó hacia el rostro de la marine, y le susurró al oído.

-Ayúdame a elegir una de esas cosas que las mujeres os ponéis-

-¿Eh? Las mujeres nos ponemos muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Deberías ser más concreto- le susurró esta vez la capitana enojada al rostro del espadachín.

Ellos no se percataban de su postura, pero el resto de personas sí. Se encontraban agarrados de la mano a la cintura de la capitana, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia y el cuerpo de Zoro inclinado sobre el de ella. Aquella postura parecía que algo amoroso pasaba entre ellos, o eso al menos entendía la gente a su alrededor.

-_Baka onna_, necesito que elijas unas bragas-

-¿¡Q-q-q-q-qué elija unas BRAGAS!? ¡Eso no es como elegir una espada!- gritó alterada y avergonzada la capitana.

-C-cállate, no grites- le dijo Zoro mientras le tapaba la boca con la palma de su mano y pegaba su espalda a la pared, sujetándole un brazo para inmovilizarla- No son para mí, tienes que creerme, son para Brook, el esqueleto de mi tripulación, le hice una promesa-

Tashigi forcejeó hasta poder liberarse y cuando terminó de llenar sus pulmones de aire le contestó enfurecida y avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte, pirata? ¡Eres un pervertido! N-no voy a ayudarte en tus perversiones – le contestó la chica completamente roja, que cogió torpemente la ropa y se metió casi sin ser vista en el probador.

-Oi… pero… ¿Por qué sois todas las mujeres iguales?-

La capitana respiraba entrecortadamente. Intentaba serenarse, pero se encontraba tan nerviosa que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla, por lo que terminó por escurrirse al suelo del probador. Se miró al espejó y se tensó al verse tan roja, ¿Y si él lo había notado? ¿Y si él pensaba que eso significaba que a ella le gustaba? No podía permitirse otro signo más de debilidad, y ese era el que más le alejaría de enfrentarse de nuevo a él. Se recompuso como pudo y comenzó a desnudarse. Se quitó primero la camiseta y seguidamente sus pantalones cortos, para quedar con la ropa interior y sus zapatos. No sabía por dónde empezar, toda aquella ropa era simplemente preciosa, y estaba replanteando seriamente comprársela toda. Cogió un atrevido conjunto de color negro y encaje y se quedó observándolo.

-_¿Este le gustaría a Roronoa?-_

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y se prometió no pensar más en él, eso no le iba a traer nada bueno si seguía por ese camino. Se desabrochó su sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo, para seguir haciendo lo propio con sus braguitas. Ya desnuda, tomó el conjunto elegido y se lo puso. Se sentía extraña con una ropa interior tan sugerente, el sujetador presentaba muchas transparencias y además realzaba su ya de por sí abundante pecho. En cuanto a las braguitas, eran más bien unos culotes de tira ancha que se ajustaban a sus nalgas mostrando la mayor parte de ellas. Extraña, pero favorecida, no podía decir que le quedasen mal. Se giró sobre sí misma y soltó una risa cuando se miró de nuevo al espejo, pero algo llamó su atención. Desde que había entrado en el probador había aparecido un ruido extraño que provenía de la parte superior del lugar y no cesaba. Decidió seguir con sus movimientos naturales, pues su sentido de marine le decía que no debía hacer lo contrario. Siguió con su oído el ruido, y se fijó en un punto negro en la parte superior derecha del espejo. Se subió al taburete donde había dejado su ropa y miró más de cerca aquello. Parecía el objetivo de una cámara, ¿eso significaba que allí grababan a chicas?

Alterada desenvainó su espada y cortó el techo, liberando aquella cámara, la cual quedó colgando de un largo cable. La capitana tiró de él y comenzó a romper el techo, lo cual le iba indicando dónde se encontraba la base de todo aquello.

-¡_La sala que está detrás de la caja!-_

Soltó el cable y salió corriendo del vestuario empuñando su espada. Estaba tan indignada que ni se acordaba que estaba en ropa interior. Zoro, que había desistido de todo y se estaba echando una siesta, se despertó y lo primero que observó tras el estruendo del techo caer fue él cuerpo semidesnudo de la capitana cruzando velozmente la habitación.

-Q-qué está pasando aquí, todo esto es demasiado extraño- se levantó desperezándose lentamente.

Tashigi llegó hasta la zona de caja y con un golpe de su espada, cortó de arriba abajo la puerta que se encontraba detrás, dejando a la vista toda la sala de espionaje que tenía organizada el dueño de la tienda.

-Bob-ch… Bob, dueño de esta tienda de ropa interior, ¡quedas detenido en nombre de la justicia por distribuir material pornográfico sin el consentimiento de las chicas!-

-_¿Así que esta tienda es una tapadera para distribuir fotos desnudas de las chicas? "femenino" dice el okama… ¡después me llaman pervertido a mi todas estas onna!-_

Del interior de la sala donde se procesaban las imágenes de las cámaras, apareció el _okama _artífice de todo aquello.

-_Kawaii-chan_… eres más lista y observadora de lo que pareces a primera hora… pensar que habéis desmontado mi negocio en esta isla… me apena mucho- dijo el travestido mientras se secaba una ficticia lágrima con su pañuelo.

-Ríndete sin oponer resistencia, o de otra manera tendrás que enfrentarte a mí-

-_Fufufufufu, _no tengo necesidad de enfrentarme a nadie… esto no es más que un simple punto en nuestra red de tráfico…_kawaii… chan_- le contestó el _okama _mientras comenzaba a pulsar botones aparentemente al azar en la caja.

-Entonces tendrás que venir a un cuartel por la fuerza, ¡quedas oficialmente detenido!-

-Eso… tendremos que verlo, _ufufufu-_

Aquella situación erizó el lomo de Zoro. Parecía demasiado vulnerable aquel travesti, seguro que se guardaba un as bajo la manga. La efusiva Tashigi se abalanzó sobre él, pero su oponente sacó de su bolsillo una pistola con la que la disparó, rozándole su brazo, lo que la hizo soltar su espada.

-Si me permitís, señoritas… yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo mientras soltaba una patada a una de las grandes cristaleras, destruyéndola por completo- gracias a la _Tsubasa tsubasa no mi_ puedo hacer crecer alas en mi cuerpo que me permiten salir volando… ¡hasta nunca preciosidades! – terminó de decir mientras se lanzaba por la ventana y volaba en dirección al océano.

-¡No te dejaré escapar, desgraciado!-

-No _baka, _¡al suelo!-

De repente, una gran explosión inundó el lugar, destrozándolo todo. Zoro pudo reaccionar segundos antes de que la bomba estallase, tomando la mano de la capitana y saltando por la ventana que poco antes el villano había roto. Desde el aire, ambos pudieron ver las llamas consumiéndolo todo y los trozos de edificio volando. Se precipitaron al vacío aceleradamente. Zoro aún sujetaba la mano de la capitana, pero la fuerza de la caída era tan grande que amenazaba con separarlos.

-Roronoa…¡ m-me suelto!- le gritó asustada la capitana mientras agarraba tan fuerte como podía la escurridiza mano del espadachín.

Zoro, antes estas palabras, tiró con fuerza del brazo de la chica y la acercó a él. Con su mano libre agarró su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola todo lo que pudo para evitar perderse de ella.

Tras varios segundos de caída, terminaron por aterrizar en el interior de una frondosa selva… juntos y perdidos.

* * *

_Bueno pues he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia :D_

_Se me está yendo de las manos esto, va a resultar al final una historia de lo más pintoresca, pero eso sí, con mucha interacción entre Zoro y Tashigi y además cada vez más subidita ufufufufu. Como podéis ver, Bob-chan es en honor al maestro de Blue Pegasus de Fairy Tail, sus alitas me han venido de maravilla para este fic, pero el de la historia original es bueno, no un malvado pervertido como aquí DDDDDDD:_

_Bueno, el caso es que a Zoro le está saliendo todo mal al pobre... en una selva con Tashigi, cómo acabará esto... ya sabéis, si os gusta o no, pues a las reviews :P _

¡Un saludín!


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

**Welcome to the Jungle**

La caída fue aparatosa pero gracias a Zoro no fue letal. Mientras se precipitaban, Zoro desenvainó una de sus espadas y la clavó en una roca, cortándola a medida que se desplazaban, para finalmente frenar la caída. Se encontraban aún en una delicada situación al borde de un precipicio y no tardaron en caer debido a la patosidad y nervios de la capitana. Esa última caída fue más peligrosa que la anterior. Cayeron dramáticamente golpeándose todo el cuerpo y aunque para Zoro eso no suponía a penas nada, Tashigi tuvo la mala suerte de golpearse en la cabeza y al caer al suelo de la frondosa selva ya estaba inconsciente.

-O...oi, _onna, ¡onna!_ Levántate, ¿Qué te pasa? – gritaba Zoro, que se levantó torpemente, casi arrastrándose hacia ella.

La herida de Tashigi sangraba copiosamente y eso ponía nervioso al _mugiwara_. La sangre goteaba por su rostro y caía gota a gota al suelo. El espadachín le quitó las gafas completamente rotas y las arrojó al suelo, limpiando delicadamente con sus dedos el rostro de la chica. La herida seguía sangrando, debía taponarla rápido o seguramente la perdería. Se quitó su faja roja y la utilizó para envolver la frente de la chica con fuerza, evitando así la hemorragia. Se situó de cuclillas frente a ella y la miró de nuevo molesto y con rostro agrio.

-_Kono-onna…_ otra vez inconsciente, parece que te gusta que te cargue-

En esta ocasión fue más delicado al cargarla, debido a la peligrosa herida de su cabeza. La cogió por los hombros y las rodillas y la cargó sobre su pecho, acomodando su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a andar por la frondosa selva.

Segundos, minutos, horas… el tiempo pasó de manera indefinida hasta que Tashigi comenzó a abrir los ojos. Un intenso aroma a acero la envolvía, un aroma que sólo chicas como ella podían apreciar, un aroma a duro trabajo y sacrificio. Ese aroma la relajaba y calmaba, pero sentía que tenía que abrir los ojos, que no recordaba algo importante. Su visión era borrosa, pero hubiera jurado que justo delante de él se encontraba su principal enemigo. Cuando los terminó de abrir al completo, observó detenida y cercanamente el torso del espadachín. Dio un respingo y se puso a patalear al instante.

-¡Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qué haces Roronoa! ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!-

Zoro, irritado y cansado de aquella mujer, cumplió con sus deseos y la dejó caer pesadamente al suelo sin decir una palabra.

-Oye ¡pero qué haces! ¿Por qué me tiras?-

-¡ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ! ¿No querías que te soltase? ¡Pues ya tienes lo que quieres!-

-¡Pero no así _baka_!... Me has hecho daño-

-¿Qué yo te he hecho daño? ¡Te lo has hecho tú sola siendo tan patosa, te has abierto la cabeza!-

La capitana no le contestó, se incorporó y se tocó la cabeza percatándose de la faja del espadachín. La retiró con nerviosismo y se tocó la herida que ya no sangraba. Miró al espadachín completamente roja y se tapó la cara con el trozo de tela. Una leve brisa le rozó el cuerpo, despertándole un escalofrío en la espalda y eso le hizo recordar con pavor que se encontraba semidesnuda, sólo con esa sugerente ropa interior que despertaría a cualquier fiera.

-Ah, eh… ah… ah… ah… ¡_KYAAAAAA_!-

La capitana dejó caer la faja, se abrazó a sí misma y corrió a esconderse tras un árbol, completamente avergonzada.

-Oye ¿Qué se supone que te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué te escondes? – le preguntó extrañado el espadachín mientras se acercaba a ella.

-N-no te acerques… por favor- le pidió coquetamente mientras escondía de nuevo su cabeza tras el árbol.

-Oi… es… ¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?-

La chica volvió a asomar la cabeza y asintió tímidamente a las palabras del chico. Zoro suspiró de nuevo y sin decir nada, comenzó a desabrocharse su abrigo. Lo deslizó por sus hombros, dejando su torso al descubierto, sacó sus brazos de las mangas y cuando estuvo completamente liberado, se lo lanzó a la capitana que lo cogió al aire.

-Ponte eso y sigamos avanzando-

La capitana miró el abrigo verde y comenzó a ponérselo. Emanaba calor y olor del cuerpo del espadachín y eso la embriagaba… le gustaba. Metió sus brazos por las mangas y arqueó una ceja al ver que a pesar de acabar su brazo, la manga aún continuaba un buen trecho. Se las arremangó hasta el codo y seguidamente comenzó a abrochar los botones. El abrigo le quedaba tan grande que podía meter media capitana más y se volvió a abrazar a sí misma cuando observó que el escote llegaba hasta su ombligo.

-_P-pero esto no me tapa nada…-_

Fijó la vista en la faja y la recogió del suelo. Observó su sangre reseca y acto seguido miró al espadachín, que daba vueltas en círculos esperando a que se terminara de vestir. Sin saber muy bien por qué, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se ató la faja con fuerza a la cintura, dándole varias vueltas para no pisarla y aunque aún sentía vergüenza, corrió en dirección al espadachín para ponerse a su altura. Aunque sabía que el abrigo le quedaba grande, no tuvo en cuenta que eso significaba que también largo, así que tras dar varias zancadas, pisó la tela sobrante y se precipitó de nuevo al suelo de bruces.

Cerró sus ojos instintivamente, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió primero el derecho, después el izquierdo y vio cómo el cazador de piratas la agarraba de la cintura. Había evitado que se golpeara bruscamente de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan patosa? ¡No voy a estar todo el tiempo salvándote!-

Tashigi hinchó sus mejillas, enfadada y se soltó bruscamente del espadachín, ignorando su comentario mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

-Ni que yo te necesitara… _baka_-

Volvió a retomar la marcha, cuando un tirón del abrigo la paró. Pensaba que se había enganchado y cuando se giró vio el rostro sombrío del pirata con una de sus espadas desenvainadas. Un frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, como si de la muerte se tratara, pero justo antes de que pudiera desenvainar su espada, el espadachín ya había hecho su movimiento. Con un tajo limpio cortó un buen trozo del abrigo, dejando al descubierto las piernas de la capitana.

-Así no te tropezarás más y no me harás perder tanto tiempo-

-¡Yo no tengo culpa de que tu abrigo me quede grande!-

-Eres torpe, no puedes negarlo… capitana imitadora- se burló Zoro de ella mientras la adelantaba andando.

-E-eso… eso no… no es verdad- dijo con la boca pequeña la capitana- Y… y tú ¿Qué? ¡Tú te pierdes en una línea recta!-

Zoro se paró en seco, subió sus hombros nervioso y se giró para encararla.

-Eso sí que no es verdad, yo no me pierdo- la señaló con su dedo índice.

-¡Ja! Pues en Punk Hazard no parecías muy orientado-

-¿Y me reprochas tú, patosa imitadora?-

-Si tan bien te orientas, ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos? ¡Te has puesto a dar vueltas mientras estaba inconsciente!-

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué?-

-¡Cómo y qué! Si no te hubieras movido sabría orientarme perfectamente, pero ahora, por tu culpa, estamos en medio de una selva frondosa, virgen, húmeda y salvaje, sin saber siquiera cuál es la dirección correcta- le gritó la capitana tan fuerte que los pájaros salieron volando en todas direcciones.

Zoro la miró tan irritado que la hubiera dejado allí y hubiera salido corriendo para encontrar algo de paz. Se disponía a contestarle cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Su instinto animal estaba alerta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la selva. De fondo no hacía más que escuchar los agudos gritos de la capitana enmascarando su percepción, le costaba por ello trabajo saber de dónde podía venir cualquier ataque.

Una abrupta y extraña humedad envolvió a ambos y pequeñas gotas de algo parecido a agua empezaron a caer sobre sus hombros. Giraron sus cabezas hacia aquella humedad y se vieron prácticamente en el interior de las fauces de un leopardo gigante, más grande que un elefante. El enorme animal soltó un zarpazo a Zoro que salió disparado hasta el tronco de un árbol, chocando contra él partiéndolo. El salvaje felino sólo se interesaba por la carne de la capitana y se lanzó con las mandíbulas abiertas hacia el frágil cuerpo de la espadachina.

-Marine _onna_, ¡muévete! ¡Atácalo!- le gritó Zoro mientras se reincorporaba y corría hacia ella.

Aquello molestó a la chica, que se sintió furiosa de pensar que el pirata la trataba de nuevo como una debilucha. Ella no era así, podía enfrentarse a ese leopardo ella sola y salir victoriosa, sin su ayuda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Roronoa! Quédate dónde estás, no pienso dejar que lo hagas tú… soy una mujer, ¡pero no me trates como una inútil!-

-Yo no… haz lo que quieras- le contestó Zoro cohibido apretando sus puños, mientras se giraba y se sentaba bajo el árbol que su espalda había destrozado.

La capitana desenvainó su _Kirishigure_ y arremetió contra la afilada dentadura del leopardo con toda su fuerza. La gran boca del animal babeaba y las gotas de líquido caían directamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica, que ponía cara de asco ante aquello. Alzó su pierna derecha y la puso sobre el morro de la bestia para patearlo, pero aquello eran cosquillas para el animal. Sabiendo las limitaciones de su fuerza, se centró en buscar puntos débiles del felino para poder asegurar su victoria. Soltó una de las manos de su espada y con ella agarró varios bigotes del gran gato y tiró con fuerza, sacando el pelo directamente de la raíz. Aquello le produjo un dolor penetrante al animal, que dejó de forcejear y cortó su ataque, pero la capitana aprovechó para cortar el labio del animal de manera perpendicular, creando una enorme raja que casi llegaba hasta la nariz. El dolor enfureció e hizo más salvaje al animal, que sacó sus enormes uñas retráctiles y le propinó un zarpazo a la chica. Casi en el último momento pudo defenderse, pero el viento cortante generado por la fuerza de la garra le hizo un arañazo en la mejilla, que comenzó a sangrar.

Zoro observaba todo ansioso. No es que pensara que ella no se podía encargar del animal, para su sorpresa se estaba defendiendo bastante bien, pero una ansiedad le dominaba, deseaba terminar con aquella situación de peligro. Varias veces estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero las palabras de la chica venían a su mente. Si se metía en la pelea dañaría su orgullo como guerrera y eso era algo que ni él mismo podría perdonarse, esa vez le había dejado claro que era sólo su pelea.

La capitana dio con su cuerpo contra las rocas. Se encontraba toda magulla y dolorida, pero aún no había dado el golpe final a la bestia. Se incorporó temblorosa y corrió alrededor del animal. Agarró su larga cola y la enredó alrededor del tronco de un árbol intentando hacer una especie de nudo. El animal se giró y atacó con sus enrabietadas fauces a la chica, pero ella pudo esquivarlo antes de que la alcanzase. Los afilados y largos colmillos se clavaron en el peñasco, resquebrajándolo y una avalancha de rocas comenzó a llover sobre ambos contrincantes golpeándolo todo.

-_Onna… ¡onna!-_

Zoro se levantó de golpe y comenzó a cortar las rocas que sobre él se precipitaban. Buscaba ávido la figura de la chica, pero no podía verla por ningún lado. De repente, el cuerpo del leopardo apareció entre la lluvia de piedras girando por el suelo siguiendo la dirección de la corriente. Al fijarse mejor se percató de que la capitana se encontraba sobre su cabeza con su espada alzada, dispuesta a dar el golpe final al animal. La vista de Zoro siguió al animal y alterado, vio como la masa de rocas y la criatura se precipitaban al borde de un acantilado cercano.

-I-imitadora, ¡cuidado! ¡Vas a caer por un precipicio!- le gritó aterrado el espadachín mientras corría en su dirección.

La chica vio la figura del espadachín acercándose. Erróneamente pensó que lo que pretendía era dar él el golpe final al animal, así que se apresuró molesta a hacerlo ella.

-Q-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate, deprisa! Si no te bajas caerás, idiota- le volvió a gritar el espadachín alterado aún corriendo hacia ella.

La chica no entendía lo que le decía, pero seguía convencida de que el espadachín quería rematar su presa. Se agarró con fuerza al pelo de la bestia y alzó aún más su espada para dejarla caer finalmente con un poderoso ataque.

_-¡Kirishigure!-_

La espada cortó el cuello del animal arrebatándole un lastimero y terminal aullido a la vez que la sangre emanaba a borbotones. El cuerpo muerto de la fiera dejó de ser un problema para la triunfante capitana, que se giró para contemplar el supuesto sorprendido rostro del espadachín. Pero no era así, seguía con el ceño fruncido y gritando cosas que no podía entender.

-¿_Qué le pasa? ¿Estará molesto ahora por haberme encargado yo del leopardo?_

Una fuerte sacudida la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo caer sobre el lomo del animal difunto. Se incorporó con rapidez y miró al frente, entrando en pánico al contemplar el vacío que se encontraba frente a ella. Corrió torpemente y asustada por el lomo, pero las piedras que se precipitaban al interior del profundo barranco le impedían avanzar. Todo estaba decidido, el cuerpo del animal comenzó a caer y ella con él, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¡Sujétate a mi mano!-

Zoro casi en el último momento se lanzó en dirección al acantilado y pudo agarrarla de la muñeca. La chica, asustada, intentó como pudo agarrarse a la mano del espadachín, pero entre lo patosa que era y los nervios no era capaz. Pocos salientes tenía la roca a la que se agarraba Zoro, no era capaz de agarrarse bien y resbalaba mientras intentaba sostener a la chica.

-N-no me sueltes-

-Vamos ¡agárrate fuerte!-

El espadachín tenía la suficiente fuerza y más para tirar de ella y levantarla, pero un paso en falso supondría la caída de ambos al vacío. Se acercaba al máximo al borde intentando facilitar el trabajo a la capitana, pero si las cosas seguían así, al final terminarían cayendo ambos. Cuando por fin la chica logró sostener la mano del espadachín, un ruido a piedra quebrada llamó la atención de ambos. La piedra comenzó a ceder y Zoro intentó agarrarse a un saliente que se formó al momento, pero con el peso de Tashigi en su mano, ambos terminaron por caer por el precipicio.

Caían a toda velocidad entre las rocas que ambos se dedicaban a cortar para evitar que los golpearan. Pensaban que era el fin cuando al fondo del barranco vieron el cuerpo del leopardo. Tashigi, más inteligente que el espadachín, tomó su mano y le gritó la idea que se había venido a su cabeza.

-Roronoa, ¡agárrate! Si logramos orientarnos y caer sobre el cuerpo blando del animal puede que sobrevivamos-

Zoro asintió ante la idea y agarró con fuerza a la chica, pero no de sus manos, sino de su cintura. Tashigi se sintió cohibida y su corazón empezó a latir aún más. Su piel se estremecía ante el roce contra el espadachín, temblaba y apenas podía mirarlo. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y eso la hizo acercarse aún más a él. Ya no sentía la caída, la cercanía a la muerte o el fondo pedregoso bajo ellos, en ese momento sólo sentía sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Abrió más sus ojos al sentir una mayor fuerza en el abrazo del espadachín y alzó su vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Esa mirada penetrante y salvaje la desarmaba y desnudaba, la dejaba indefensa y a merced de él. La hechizaba, y en esos momentos nada más le importaba que dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo pedía. Sus ojos bajaron hacia los duros labios que en aquellos momentos tenían una mueca puesta.

La presión de los pechos contra su torso lo ponía nervioso. Ninguna mujer había estado tan cerca de él en esa sugerente postura, pero se decía una y otra vez que era necesario para que ambos pudieran caer sobre el cadáver del animal y así sobrevivir. Aún así no podía explicar por qué las manos de la capitana estaban alrededor de su cuello y por qué él había intensificado la fuerza de su abrazo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella e inconscientemente la intensificó como haría un animal salvaje ante su presa. Su desnudo y tenso cuello pedía a gritos ser mordido, pero justo cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, los ojos de la chica dejaron de mirar los suyos para fijarse en sus labios de manera impaciente y deseosa. Se sentía extraño ante la expectante mirada de la capitana, tanto que sus labios hiciron una mueca de nerviosismo.

Se dejaron llevar mutuamente, acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a bailar al son de la misma música. Entreabrieron sus labios y se acercaron el uno al otro poco a poco hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue de milímetros. Zoro la apretó aún más a él, demostrándole que iba a serle imposible escapar de esa situación, del ansia y necesidad que en aquellos momentos sentía. Sus labios empezaron a rozarse entreabiertos, cuando sin haberlo tenido en cuenta, sus cuerpos terminaron de caer estrepitosamente sobre el cadáver de la bestia.

La hipótesis de Tashigi había sido correcta y el cuerpo del animal había sido suficiente para amortiguar la caída de ambos. Se separaron y de rebote cayeron rodando en un riachuelo que cruzaba el valle en el interior de la grieta a la que habían caído. Era poco profundo y el agua corría constantemente, sólo les llegaba a los tobillos, pero debido a la caída se encontraban completamente empapados. El agua fría les despejó la mente y con eso los últimos recuerdos vividos. Sangre, golpes, el acecho de la muerte y un casi beso. ¡Un casi beso! ¡BESO!

Zoro se levantó rápidamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Miró a la capitana de reojo y la vio de rodillas en el suelo, de espaldas a él. Sacudió su cabeza y caminó en círculos.

-_Qué he estado a punto de hacer… joder, ¿Qué se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza? ¿Yo con esa mujer? No, definitivamente nunca, ha sido la caída, claro, la caída-_

Tashigi, igualmente apocada, miraba atónta el agua pasar entre sus dedos. Por mucho que quería, de su mente no podía salir la imagen de los labios del pirata, parecía que se hubiera pegado a ella. Se levantó con dificultad por culpa de sus heridas y del peso del abrigo y caminó hasta la orilla para retorcerlo y así eliminar agua.

Entre ellos reinaba el silencio. No es que no quisieran hablar, es que no sabían qué decirse. Zoro seguía dando vueltas hasta que escuchó un coqueto estornudo de la capitana.

- Estás empapada, encontremos una cueva y hagamos una hoguera-

-Lo dirás también por ti, ¿no?-

-Tú eres la que ha estornudado-

-¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera más débil que tú?-

-¡Eres más débil que yo!-

-Sabes… ¡Estoy cansada de que me trates así! Olvídame, encontraré mi propia cueva y haré mi propia hoguera- le gritó furiosa la capitana mientras le daba la espalda y salía en dirección contraria al espadachín.

-Perfecto, así no tendré que cargarte nunca más, imitadora-

Zoro enfadado tomó un camino en dirección contraria dispuesto a encontrar algo de leña, había decidido que si estaba sólo no necesitaba cueva para cuidar de nadie, pero la madera cercana al río no estaba lo suficientemente seca para prender, así que por ello se adentró en la selva.

La furia de la capitana poco a poco se transformó en tristeza. Caminaba junto al río para seguir orientada hasta encontrar algún afloramiento rocoso donde pudiera existir una cueva. El reguero aumentaba de caudal y profundidad, lo que le indicó que se acercaba a un pequeño lago, y así sucedió. Se maravilló al encontrar un lugar tan hermoso en el corazón de la peligrosa selva. Frondosos y verdes árboles rodeaban un profundo lago de agua cristalina con una pequeña y sonora cascada. Los pájaros de colores cantaban en las ramas, incluso cortejaban machos a las hembras con sus brillantes plumas y extravagantes bailes. El lugar era perfecto, sólo faltaba encontrar un hueco donde poder cobijarse. La chica buscó por el peñasco y encontró a ras del suelo un agujero que comunicaba con una amplia galería interna, grande como una habitación. Se sintió feliz de haber encontrado un buen sitio, pero el constante roce del abrigo del espadachín la devolvía a la realidad, una realidad en la que ambos habían tomado caminos completamente diferentes.

-_P-por qué me importa tanto… es sólo un idiota prepotente… lo hace por eso… ¿o será que le importo?... ja… no, mejor me quito esa idea de la cabeza-_

Por mucho que intentara mentalizarse, continuaba disgustada. Con ella y con él. Se adentró un poco en la selva y cortó madera seca con su espada para encender un buen fuego cerca de la entrada de la cueva para así poder secar su ropa. Su formación como marine era suficiente para que pudiera suplir necesidades básicas como era hacer una hoguera, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las llamas chisporroteaban ante ella. Asqueada se toco el pelo y el cuerpo de nuevo y pudo tocar aún pegotes de densa baba del animal, por lo que decidió darse un buen baño en la laguna cristalina.

Se desabrochó la faja y la tiró a una piedra para hacer lo mismo posteriormente con el abrigo. Los sumergió en el agua y frotó con fuerza hasta que eliminó cualquier rastro de fluido desagradable, los colocó en un tendedero improvisado y los dejó secar al calor de la hoguera. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de lavar su cuerpo. Se quitó la coleta que recogía su pelo y lo dejó libre sobre sus hombros. Aún se sorprendía de ver lo que había crecido en sólo dos años, su densa cabellera llegaba más allá de su cintura. Desabrochó el empapado sujetador y lo puso a secar con el resto de la ropa, así que la parte de abajo no fue excepción. Completamente desnuda, toda la piel de su cuerpo se ponía de gallina ante la ligera brisa, se abrazó inconscientemente para darse calor y sin pensárselo dos veces se sumergió en la laguna.

Aquel silencio y paz la relajaba, calmando su agitada mente. Intentó poner sus ideas en orden mientras buceaba, y absolutamente en todas ellas se venía la imagen del espadachín. Quería juzgarle, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, recordaba de nuevo que en realidad no sabía nada de él salvo lo que ella misma suponía. ¿Había sido demasiado brusca? ¿Se había precipitado? ¿Él en realidad se camuflaba en una imagen de duro y despreocupado para ocultar que le importaba aunque fuera un poco? Nada de eso podía contestarlo ella misma.

Rompió la calmada superficie y sacó su cabeza para tomar aire. El baño de verdad la estaba relajando y eso lo agradeció profundamente. Nadó boca arriba hasta la cascada y aprovechó la fuerza para limpiarse el pelo de las babas, que se había resecado en algunas partes y se hacían difíciles de quitar. A pesar de todo, no le tomó más de unos minutos, y con miedo de coger un resfriado, decidió salir y secarse ante la ardiente hoguera. Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas sobre una piedra cercana y escurrió el exceso de agua de su pelo. Su imagen en aquellos momentos era como la de una sirena que con su cuerpo y belleza haría perder la cabeza a todos y cada uno de los náufragos.

.

.

.

Toda la selva era exactamente igual, ¿Qué podía tomar como referencia en un lugar así? Él nada. Encontrar madera e incluso comida fue pan comido. En su brazo izquierdo Zoro cargaba un enorme tronco reseco y en el derecho el cuerpo de un grasiento y apetitoso jabalí del cual Luffy estaría deseoso de hincar el diente. Mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas por la selva, pensaba inevitablemente en la capitana. No le quedaba más remedio que darle la razón, no sabía orientarse en una línea recta, así que en una selva era toda una odisea. Se sentía un poco arrepentido de haberla tratado como una inútil, cuando él mismo se había dado cuenta que su fuerza era mucho mayor que la última, o bueno, penúltima vez que se enfrentaron. Pero no la trataba como una inútil enteramente, había una gran parte de él que lo que sentía eran nervios… o miedo, de de verla en una situación peligrosa. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo cuando de repente dio en un cristalino lago de color anaranjado gracias a la puesta de sol que sobre él se ponía.

Pudo verla a lo lejos sentada sobre una roca… y desnuda. Piernas largas y esbeltas, estrecha cintura y abundantes y firmes senos. Todo eso podía deducirse al verla con ropa, pero en ese estado le cortaba la respiración hasta al propio espadachín. Sus pechos se movían al ritmo que marcaban sus brazos al secar su pelo, hipnotizando los ojos de quien la miraba. Sus pezones, altos y erectos por el frío, captaban toda su atención, despertándole unas irresistibles ganas de llevárselos a la boca. Pasó a sacudir las gotas de agua de su cuerpo y para ello se levantó y se posó de pie en la roca, de espaldas a él. Su espalda marcada y delgada terminaba en un firme y respingón trasero que dejaba caer sobre él gotas brillantes de agua, las cuales el espadachín habría bebido con gusto hasta que no quedara ni una de ellas. La excitación comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo de manera incontrolada. Su piel se erizó y su sangre se mudó en dirección a su creciente miembro, que palpitaba ante los pensamientos que en su cabeza rápidamente se sucedían, pensamientos en los que salía correr hacia ella y la hacía gozar hasta arrancarle el último gemido. Comenzó a sentirse salvaje e indomable, con ganas de poseerla, y lo manifestó en su brusco y sonoro andar, que alertó a la capitana sobre la piedra. Se giró y lo que pudo ver fue la figura de un animal salvaje e intimidante que amenazaba con lanzarse hacia ella en cualquier momento y morder su delicado y blanquecino cuello. Primeramente se dejó guiar por esa sensación de excitación que también había nacido en ella, se bajó de la piedra y dio unos pasos hacia él, pero el vaivén de sus senos y sus caderas en libertad volvió a llevarla a su pudorosa realidad, y en esta ocasión no estaba en ropa interior, ¡sino desnuda al completo!

-¡Q-qué haces aquí pervertido! ¡Deja de mirar! ¿Tú no te habías ido en dirección contraria? - Le gritó la capitana mientras intentaba taparse lo mejor que podía con sus manos.

-Eh, ah, oi, yo no te estoy espiando… me, me he… perdido- admitió amargamente Zoro, ya que además de ser la verdad, iba a ser mejor que quedar como un depravado.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ves, tengo razón! – Gritó triunfalmente la capitana - ¡te pierdes en una línea recta!-

-¡Sí, y qué! Eso no quita que tú seas una patosa- se defendió bravuconamente el espadachín.

Tashigi sabía que era cierto, pero mejor sabía que estaba desnuda, así que le hizo una mueca y corrió hacia la hoguera para poder vestirse de nuevo.

-Gírate mientras me visto… _baka-_

-Ni que fueras un misterio ya para mí…- le dijo molesto y sabía que equivocado el espadachín.

Tashigi se terminó de vestir y se sentó junto a la hoguera. El rubor aún se veía en sus mejillas y era incapaz de mirar al espadachín. De nuevo, el silencio se estableció entre ellos, pero fue roto por un rugir de tripas por parte de la capitana. Se agachó y abrazó el estómago, intentando silenciarlo, pero ambos habían sido capaces de oírlo.

-Tú pones el lugar y yo pongo la comida – dijo el espadachín con una media sonrisa mientras echaba más leña a la hoguera y cortaba el jabalí en grandes trozos.

La chica no le contestó y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, ignorándole. Zoro acentuó su media sonrisa y pinchó los trozos de carne con un palo para ponerlos junto al intenso fuego. La carne comenzó a asarse y la grasa del animal se ablandaba dorándose mientras desprendía un aromático olor que hizo rugir aún más el estómago de la chica.

-No seas tonta y come, vas a necesitarlo después de la pelea con el leopardo- le dijo Zoro mientras le entregaba un trozo de jugosa carne.

La chica, hambrienta, cedió y tomó el trozo de carne para comer junto al espadachín. Sentados el uno junto al otro y frente a la hoguera, que iluminaba el cielo ya casi oscuro, comían en silencio de nuevo.

-Roronoa… ¿Qué decías cuando estaba sobre el animal? N-no podía… escucharte –

La capitana no pudo aguantar más y terminó por preguntarle. Necesitaba, anhelaba saber qué era lo que decía y que eso no fuera algo que la dejase a la altura de una inútil.

-Supuse que no te enterabas cuando seguías subida- le contestó Zoro mientras le propina un buen bocado a una de las patas del jabalí- Te estaba gritando que había un precipicio para que te bajaras, pero ya da igual, al final nos hemos terminado cayendo los dos-

- M-me estabas advirtiendo… ¿del peligro? – le preguntó la chica mientras miraba su trozo de carne, ya saciada.

-¿Qué si no? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué quería levantarte tu presa?- le preguntó distraído mientras miraba el último trozo de carne que quedaba, el de la chica- Oi, ¿te vas a comer eso?-

La capitana negó con la cabeza y le entregó el trozo de carne al espadachín.

-Sabes… yo no le levanto la batalla a nadie si su honor está en juego- le dijo Zoro mientras terminaba de dar el último mordisco – este jabalí estaba delicioso, Luffy lo hubiera dado todo por probarlo- le dijo entre carcajadas mientras se daba palmaditas en el estómago.

Tashigi no le contestó ruborizada. Empezó a juguetear con los dedos de sus pies sin saber qué decirle, aunque en su mente al menos estaba tranquila y relajada, el peor de los demonios había desaparecido y le había quedado claro que no la consideraba tan debilucha como ella creía.

-¿Y antes? Me refiero… eh… antes de que cayeran todas esas piedras, cuando empecé a pelear con él… - le dijo la chica intentando controlar su tartamudeo.

-N-no recuerdo eso…- dijo Zoro tumbándose, intentando apartar la conversación de ese camino, o al final ella se daría cuenta que le interesaba, aunque fuera un poco.

-Ves… eso es porque piensas que soy débil, ¡que no iba a poder!- le gritó la capitana mientras se ponía de rodillas y miraba su rostro tenso.

-T-te equivocas _onna_-

-H-habla claro… Roronoa-

-Eres débil y lo sabes- le dijo mientras se incorporaba y la miraba también directamente a los ojos- pero menos débil que la última vez-

-No entiendo nada… ¡no te entiendo! ¿Sabes? Necesito entenderte…- le dijo un poco desesperada la chica mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el pecho desnudo del espadachín.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres entender?- le susurró el pirata acercándose poco a poco a su rostro.

-¿Crees que soy una debilucha… o lo haces porque te importo algo?-

Sus rostros se fueron acercando de nuevo poco a poco. Las manos de la chica acariciaban el pecho del espadachín hasta entrelazarse alrededor de su cuello, intensificando el lazo entre ambos. Las trabajadas manos del espadachín rozaron tibiamente el rostro de la chica mientras se acercaban más y más, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos fuera inexistente. Entreabrieron sus labios y se fundieron en un apasionado y húmedo beso bajo la luz del cielo nocturno.

* * *

_Un poco tarde pero aquí está el capítulo! :D_

_Estamos un poquito más que en el ecuador de la historia, si todo va como lo previsto serán en total 5 capítulos. Quería darle un homenaje a Tashigi en este capítulo, aunque puede que parezca un poco OoC... pero es a conciencia, creo que es una de las chicas más fuertes del universo One Piece y además sin akuma no mi. También se me hace un poco OoC la actitud de Zoro, siempre se les ve discutiendo XD_

_Algunas partes me han costado su trabajo, pero estoy bastante satisfecha en general, así que ahora sólo queda saber qué os ha parecido a vosotros, no seáis tacaños con las reviews :P_

_Muchas gracias a todos los "guest", no puedo contestaros personalmente pero os lo agradezco de la misma manera ^^ ¡Un saludo!_

_(Una última cosilla que se me olvidaba... el título del capítulo es de una famosísima canción de los Guns N' roses jeje ;) )_


	4. Un robo inesperado

**Un robo inesperado**

Sus lenguas batallaban como si de espadas se tratase. Eran competitivos en el combate y también lo iban a ser en el sexo, una batalla era siempre una batalla. Abrieron más sus bocas y se besaron profundamente. Mordían y lamían sus labios mutuamente, acariciando a la vez los cuerpos con sus dedos. Los labios de Zoro rodaron en dirección al largo cuello que desde hacía tiempo ansiaba poseer. Sus afilados colmillos mordieron la delicada piel hasta apresarla completamente en sus fauces. La capitana se estremeció y soltó un gemido, destensando su cuerpo que cayó en las manos del espadachín. La montó sobre él y recorrió su espalda con sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero. Lo agarró con fuerza y lo presionó contra su miembro, que crecía hasta hacerse notar.

El exceso de ropa le molestaba, soltó el cuello de la capitana y sin paciencia, abrió burdamente el abrigo estallando todos los broches. Desató la faja roja, la lanzó a un lado y despejó los hombros de la chica. Retiró impaciente las mangas y se encontró con la piel desnuda y delicada de la capitana. Su impulsividad era máxima, terminó de quitarle el abrigo quedando solamente en ropa interior. La respiración de la chica era acelerada, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez creando un movimiento hipnótico que captó toda la atención del pirata. Hundió su cara en su pecho y empezó a lamer cada centímetro de piel. Alzó su mano izquierda y apretó uno de los pechos mientras seguía besando y lamiendo la zona. Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de la chica, que se encontraba cada vez más excitada y ruborizada.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese estado. Ningún hombre nunca había logrado excitarla hasta el punto de perder la consciencia. Su piel era terriblemente sensible a cualquier roce y más a los mordiscos y succiones a los que se encontraba sometida. Se humedecía a cada beso y caricia, pero sobre todo ante la presión del miembro del espadachín contra su sexo. A pesar de tener sólo su ropa interior, el calor la acosaba y sus ganas por domar a la bestia que frente a ella se encontraba, aumentaba. Mientras el espadachín amasaba sus partes más erógenas, ella se abalanzó sobre su boca y comenzó a devorarla con más ansias que anteriormente. Mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó con fuerza, introdujo su lengua de nuevo tan profundamente que sacudió con intensidad al pirata, que cambiando su postura, desabrochó bruscamente su sujetador y quitó sus braguitas.

Las miró detenidamente y pensó en que todo lo que estaba sucediendo ese pintoresco día se debía precisamente a la promesa hecha por culpa de ese trozo de tela. Si las guardara para él, uno de sus problemas desaparecería, pero en aquellos momentos estaba más interesado en aquello que normalmente tapaban. Sin esperárselo, la capitana le empujó con fuerza y lo tumbó contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo al subirse a horcajadas sobre él. Besó su cuello con la misma intensidad que él había hecho minutos antes, recorrió su musculoso torso con sus dedos, besando cada milímetro de piel. Su cuerpo la encendía, ese cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, trabajado durante años en el camino de la espada. Sujetó con sus delicadas manos los fuertes brazos del espadachín y apretó sus caderas más contra él, indicándole que ahora él era la presa. Zoro, que captó todo el mensaje, soltó una carcajada y comenzó a forcejear con ella. De nuevo la ganaba en fuerza, y se divertía con el forcejeo que ambos mantenían, pero la capitana se tomaba en serio su caza y no iba a dejar que su presa actuase al libre albedrío. Desenvainó su _katana_ y la pegó al cuello del espadachín, que se excitaba más y más al ver cómo se sucedía toda la acción.

-Roronoa… eres mi presa ahora, no me obligues a usar mi espada- le dijo la capitana con voz fogosa mientras apretaba la hoja contra la carótida del espadachín.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan calenturienta? Siempre te había recordado un poco mojigata – carcajeó el espadachín mientras seguía oponiendo resistencia.

-¿M-m-mojigata? N-no… es sólo que no me muestro así con cualquiera, _baka_- tartamudeó la chica, a la que nunca le habían dicho eso.

-¿Eso significa que soy especial?- le preguntó el pirata con una media sonrisa mientras cogía la muñeca de la capitana y apartaba su espada.

-Ja… creo que deseas mucho eso, y… no… opongas… más… resistencia – dijo forcejeando la chica mientras intentaba apretar su espada de nuevo contra el robusto cuello.

-Creo que es hora de que use… mi _espada- _

Apartó la espada de la chica de un manotazo, la cogió con fuerza de la cintura y la levantó en el aire. Se levantó y la tumbó toscamente contra el suelo, subiéndose sobre ella para evitar que pudiera levantarse.

-Una buena _espada _es necesaria para mantener a raya a una pequeña fiera como tú- le dijo fogosamente el espadachín mientras se quitaba sus tres _katana_ y las lanzaba junto a _Kirishigure_.

Seguidamente retiró su _haramaki_, dejando su torso completamente al desnudo. Sudados y delimitados abdominales se mostraron, dando el toque que faltaba para hacer el torso perfecto e irresistible a la capitana, que forcejeaba gustosamente. Se quitó sus botas, las lanzó a un lado y se desabrochó el pantalón. Ante esa acción cesaron los forcejeos de la capitana, que esperó expectante al siguiente paso del espadachín. Bajó su pantalón junto a su ropa interior harto de tanta espera y dejó definitivamente al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Su enorme miembro palpitaba de excitación deseoso de darle un buen merecido a la inquieta fiera que ante él se encontraba.

Zoro cogió una de las piernas de la capitana y burdamente tiró de ella hacia él, atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica. Con sus piernas abiertas, la visión de su sexo era completa, húmedo y palpitante, ansioso por ser estimulado por la _espada _del cazador. No querían más preliminares, sus cuerpos estaban impacientes y necesitados el uno del otro, así que con rapidez, el espadachín se dejó caer sobre ella y rozó con fuerza la entrada al género de la marine.

Gemían alta y fogosamente, deleitándose con el vaivén que en pocos segundos iban a poder disfrutar, aunque de repente, escucharon un ruido de hojas. Pararon su acción irritados y miraron hacia las hojas frotar, esperando por un violento peligro como la llegada de un nuevo leopardo gigante, pero de entre las hojas apareció un pequeño mono babuino bebé, de pelo oscuro y grandísimas orejas que le daban un aspecto adorable. El pequeño monito comenzó a saltar alrededor de ambos espadachines y como si de su madre se tratara, se lanzó al cuello de la capitana y se acurrucó cariñosamente en sus senos.

-Bah, sólo es un estúpido mono- dijo Zoro decepcionado y disgustado, pues había parado aquello que más ansiaba hacer por algo serio, no por un monito.

-Míralo, ¡es adorable! Se cree que soy su mamá- le dijo la chica emocionada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Venga, suéltalo ya y sigamos con lo nuestro… aún no has sentido mi _espada_- le dijo juguetonamente el espadachín mientras intentaba despegar al monito de los brazos de la capitana.

-P-pero… ¿y si es huérfano? ¿Lo dejaremos sólo?-

-Es la selva, tiene que aprender a ser fuerte por sí mismo-

Comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, esta vez por el destino del pequeño mono. Tan absortos estaban en su disputa que no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que el babuino bebé saltó de los brazos de Tashigi y se alejó de ellos. Ese gestó los sacó de su disputa y no pudieron más que tensarse cuando vieron la escena que ante ellos se había formado. Decenas de monos babuinos los miraban divertidos y burlescos, haciendo gestos desagradables con sus caras y dándose palmadas en el trasero a modo de guasa. Las caras de los espadachines se desencajaron, pero no por ello, sino por lo que algunos tenían en sus manos.

-_K-k-ki-ki-ki-kirishigure…-_

_-S-shusui…-_

Esos monos babuinos eran todos unos ladronzuelos y durante la disputa de ambos se encargaron de robarles sus espadas.

-Seguro que lo del _kuso_ mono era todo para distraernos- dijo Zoro entre dientes a Tashigi mientras echaba mano de sus pantalones y con tranquilidad se los ponía.

-Creo que por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo- le dijo la chica mientras se colocaba su ropa interior y buscaba con suma delicadeza y lentos movimientos el abrigo- Pero… ¿sabían que íbamos a tener posturas diferentes?-

-Nos habrán visto discutir durante todo el día, no es que hayamos sido muy discretos en ello- le contestó el chico mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y tomaba sus dos espadas restantes para que no fueran robadas.

-Sea como sea, tenemos que recuperar nuestras espadas, Roronoa-

-Parece que volvemos a estar de acuerdo en algo-

Aquello los irritaba más de lo normal, no todos los días sucede que cuando estás a punto de mantener una buena sesión de sexo unos monos aparecidos de la nada se dediquen a robarte tus pertenencias, pero lo primero era lo primero, ambas espadas tenían un valor incalculable y tenían que recuperarlas a toda costa. Zoro era el único armado, así que súbitamente, se lanzó al ataque sobre los monos. Pero ellos eran hábiles y conocían el terreno. Esquivaron los rápidos golpes del espadachín y emprendieron su huida velozmente.

-Roronoa, ¡rápido! Tenemos que seguirlos o perderemos su pista y no los encontraremos nunca más- gritó la capitana mientras salía corriendo tras los monos y presionaba a Zoro para que la siguiera.

Zoro acató lo que la chica dijo y salió corriendo, pero se orientaba tan pésimamente que aunque veía a los babuinos, tiró en dirección contraria. Tashigi alterada tuvo que cogerle de la mano y guiarle hacia la dirección correcta.

Además de hábiles y conocer el terreno, eran rápidos y ágiles, sus cuerpos se adaptaban a cada curva y recoveco de los árboles, a cada rama y a cada liana, pero Zoro tenía experiencia con estas últimas y estaba a la altura de cualquiera de ellos.

-Agárrate a mí, las lianas son cosa fácil, ya las usé antes en la Isla del Cielo- le dijo Zoro a la chica mientras la cogía de la cintura y con la misma rapidez se lanzaba al aire cogido de la hierba - AAH AH AH AAAAH AH AH AH AAAAH-

-¿Existe una isla en el cielo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la chica, que se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello – Y… ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? ¿Qué te crees? ¿El hombre de la selva?-

-¿Ah? Es un grito varonil, los hombres de la selva no existen y eso mejor te lo cuento en otro momento. Agárrate que cogemos una nueva- le gritó mientras cambiaba de liana y giraba en una curva para no perderle la pista a los babuinos.

Les pisaban los talones, pero los monos parecían divertirse con aquello. El monito bebé se agarraba a la espalda de su madre, una mona enorme que llevaba la espada de Zoro y se dedicaba a hacerles burla en todo momento para acabar con la paciencia de ambos. Era de noche y eso les dificultaba seguir, aunque no es que fuera muy diferente al día, ya que la frondosa y alta vegetación impedía la entrada de los rayos de sol. Giraron varias veces de nuevo hasta que ante ellos encontraron un gran agujero que separaba dos bordes cercanos. Sin haberse dado cuenta, se habían colocado a la misma altura que antes de caer junto al leopardo. Zoro quiso coger una nueva liana, pero todas las accesibles y cercanas habían sido puestas en la otra orilla por los bromistas babuinos, que se burlaban de ambos por no poder pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Se han quedado todas las lianas y la distancia es mucho mayor que la que podríamos cubrir con un salto – dijo la capitana mientras se soltaba y ponía sus pies en tierra.

El espadachín no contestó, se giró y empezó a mirar los árboles. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de uno y con una sonrisa macabra desenfundó su espada para cortar el gruesísimo tronco transversalmente. Pájaros despavoridos alzaron el vuelo ruidosamente entre la lluvia de anchas hojas mientras el tronco caía violentamente chocando con la orilla contraria, creando un improvisado pero útil puente. El pirata, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió a través de la madera dispuesto a recuperar las espadas, pero de nuevo subestimó a los monos. Corrieron hacia él y se encaramaron, pellizcándolo. Tiraban de sus orejas, pelo, de sus mejillas, de sus labios, de los brazos, dedos y pantalón.

-M-monos asquerosos, soltadme ya y devolvednos nuestras espadas- gritaba el espadachín mientras se sacudía los animales de encima dando sablazos en todas direcciones.

La capitana no se quedó quieta y corrió hacia él. Empezó a quitarle babuinos de encima cuando la gran babuina que llevaba la espada de Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella y le agarró su larga melena de la cual tiró con fuerza para apartarlo de él.

-_K-kyaa-_ gritó de dolor la chica mientras pataleaba intentando apartar a la violenta mona, que la arrastraba en dirección a toda la masa de monos.

-T-Tashigi- gritó Zoro alterado mientras extendía su brazo derecho intentando agarrarla.

Ambos forcejeaban violentados. La capitana se moría de dolor, pensaba que iba a arrancarle la piel del tirón tan fuerte, así que desesperada, pataleó con muchísima más fuerza hasta que logró desestabilizar a la gran mona, que dejó de tirar durante unos segundos. Aprovechó el momento para coger una gruesa rama y partirla sobre la cabeza del animal, que cayó mareado al suelo. Tashigi se reincorporó torpemente y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza intentando contener el dolor, que era tan fuerte que le nublaba la vista. Alzó su vista y miró hacia el espadachín, que forcejeaba con el doble de animales que antes de empezar. El movimiento alrededor del chico era tan frenético que terminaron por desestabilizarlo, haciéndole resbalar y caer del tronco. Maldecía su suerte por el día tan agitado, intentó agarrarse a una rama, pero sus dedos a última hora resbalaron incapaces de unirse a la rama.

Dos suaves manos agarraron su muñeca con fuerza. La chica se había apresurado a cogerle antes de que cayese, y ponía toda su fuerza en juego para tirar de su musculado y pesado cuerpo. Zoro se sorprendió de aquello, aunque más que sorprenderse se arrepintió de su forma de pensar. La había tratado todo ese tiempo como una debilucha, al menos en parte, como una chica dependiente y frágil que hubiera muerto nada más caer en la selva si no hubiera estado con él, y ahora, era él precisamente el que se encontraba a punto de caer al vacío y ella era la que lo evitaba. La miraba expectante y boquiabierto, sin saber cómo actuar. Ella seguía tirando con fuerza, y poco a poco lograba elevarle, pero los monos no iban a dejárselo fácil. Se subieron enfurecidos sobre ella e intentaron por todos los medios que soltara al espadachín. Volvieron a tirar con fuerza de su pelo, de sus orejas y mejillas. Rasgaban el abrigo y mordían y tiraban de los dedos de la capitana intentando a toda costa que abriera sus manos para dejarle caer. Se encontraba desesperada y el dolor la invadía, gritaba con tanta fuerza que la hubieran escuchado en la misma ciudad. Gritaba de dolor, pero sobre todo de miedo, miedo a verle caer ante sus ojos y perderlo de su lado. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos con intensidad, cayendo de tal manera que algunas de ellas rozaron el rostro del espadachín.

-N-no te voy a soltar, Roronoa… - le dijo la chica sollozando- no te soltaré aunque se coman mis dedos…-

El espadachín seguía expectante ante la acción de la capitana. Se maravilló de la fortaleza y valentía que estaba mostrando, de ver su verdadera y auténtica fuerza. Por otro lado la rabia contra esos monos era tan fuerte que le hizo encararlos de manera seria. Alzó su brazo libre y lo apoyó contra el tronco de madera, impulsándose con su fuerza animal. La fuerza utilizada fue tan descomunal que bastó para que se encontrara de pie en la madera de nuevo. Un aura tan demoníaca le envolvía que los babuinos pararon de herir a la capitana y lo miraron expectantes y aterrorizados. Desenvainó sus dos espadas y eso terminó de completar su terrorífica figura. Los monos salieron despavoridos por doquier, chillando alterados temiendo por su vida. El espadachín se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre ellos cuando el brazo de la capitana se enroscó al suyo propio, frenándole.

-R-roronoa no… por favor- le dijo la chica con voz quebrada, agarrándole aun más fuerte – sólo recuperemos nuestras espadas… no los matemos-

Sintió deseos de reprocharle, pues a esos monos no les importó en absoluto querer matarlos, pero entendía la cándida y dulce personalidad de la capitana, que ante todo nunca quería ver morir a nadie. Invirtió el filo de sus espadas y caminó con el mismo paso que usaba la muerte cuando acechaba una presa.

La capitana se sintió más tranquila, pero completamente abatida y magullada, tanto que se dejó caer sobre el tronco, sentándose. Se dijo que eso era lo máximo que iba a pasar, que Zoro recuperaría sus espadas y que juntos dormirían en algún lugar hermoso y tranquilo como el lago. Se auto convenció de aquello para relajarse, pero el nuevo rugido de una bestia le terminó de quitar el último rayo de esperanza que quedaba en su maltrecho cuerpo. Se giró sobre sí misma y pudo observar el leopardo más grande jamás visto. Era varias veces mayor que el que habían abatido y se encontraba excesivamente furioso.

-N-no no puede ser… seguro que el otro leopardo era una cría después de todo- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras se incorporaba y corría torpemente hacia el espadachín- Roronoa… ¡Roronoa!... ¡ZORO!-

Corría con dificultad hacia él. El rugido también alentó al espadachín, que se giró en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y vio la escena. Esta vez no iba a quedarse al margen, porque esta vez él era el único capaz de enfrentarse a la bestia. Se alejó de los monos en dirección al tronco y lanzó dos potentes tajos contra el animal que cortaron una de sus patas. Eso lo enrabietó más al verse acorralado por la muerte y se dispuso a propinar ataques a diestro y siniestro. Una de sus presas fue la madre del monito que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, junto al bebé y la espada de Zoro. Estaba a punto de engullirlo entre sus fauces ante el terror de todos los babuinos cuando la capitana apareció corriendo y arriesgando su vida para salvarlos. Cogió el cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos en el último instante y evitó así el fatídico final. Ahora era ella la que se encontraba a merced de la bestia, pero el espadachín se interpuso entre ellos y le propinó el golpe mortal al animal, que cayó difunto por el barranco hasta perderse de sus ojos.

Todos los presentes jadeaban alterados y aún intranquilos. La selva era un lugar terrorífico y se lo estaba demostrando a ambos con creces. Tashigi se dejó caer al suelo agotada aún abrazando al monito y a su madre. Zoro envainó sus espadas y se acercó a ellos, tomó el brazo de la chica y la levantó para seguir actuando rápidamente.

-Sé que te has esforzado mucho, pero aún no podemos relajarnos, necesitamos recuperar nuestras espadas antes de que surja otro problema-

La capitana asintió resignada y se dejó levantar. La babuina recobró el conocimiento y saltó de los brazos de la chica antes de que pudieran coger la espada volviendo a hacer las cosas más difíciles. Alrededor de ellos, los monos formaron un corro y corearon una especie de grito. Agitaban sus bracitos, se agarraban de las manos y giraban alrededor de ellos. Zoro y Tashigi desconfiaban de aquello, así que se pusieron a la defensiva. El espadachín desenvainó sus espadas y le cedió _Shusui_ a la capitana.

-Vamos, cógela, así tú también podrás defenderte- le instó el chico dejando la espada directamente en su mano.

-P-pe-pero, yo… no puedo…-

-Aunque sea una _Meitou_, sé que no vas a salir corriendo con ella, así que cógela- le repitió el chico soltando una media sonrisa.

Miró a los ojos del chico, agradeciendo su confianza y apretó la empuñadura de la espada dispuesta a tacar junto a él, cuando los monos chillaron y empezaron a hacerles extrañas indicaciones. Cogieron las dos espadas robadas, se pusieron de rodillas en el suelo y se las devolvieron a ambos con gesto servicial mientras el resto hacía sonoras reverencias alrededor de ellos.

-¿Q-qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué van ahora?-

-Creo… creo que nos están adulando… - le contestó la chica mientras le devolvía su espada y caminaba hacia el babuino que tenía su espada – Seguro que es porque… has derrotado al leopardo… y yo he protegido al pequeño- continuó su explicación mientras se ponía a la altura del mono que sostenía su espada y la tomaba con sus dos manos- Ahora… nos admiran-

El espadachín escuchó atento sus palabras. Envainó sus espadas e imitó las mismas acciones de la capitana, se agachó y tomó su espada, la cual colocó junto a las otras dos. Zoro por fin pudo descansar y respirar en paz, recuperando el objeto que más valor tenía en su vida. Se miraron confidentes y soltaron una estridente y relajada carcajada, por fin volvían a estar tranquilos, ahora sólo les faltaba volver al refugio o encontrar uno nuevo cercano.

Los monos empezaron a balbucear entre ellos y algunos de ellos salieron despavoridos hasta la profunda selva. Otros tantos, empezaron a agarrar las extremidades de los espadachines, pero de manera amable y los condujeron hasta unas enormes y gruesas hojas que habían traído los babuinos que previamente se habían adentrado en el espesor de la vegetación. Habían improvisado una especie de vehículo para la pareja que se encargaban de cargar los monos, los tiraron sobre la hoja y comenzaron a correr por la jungla.

.

.

.

Zoro y Tashigi se encontraban sentados el uno junto al otro, mirando hacia lados diferentes. El espadachín tenía sus brazos y piernas cruzados y la chica se acurrucaba a sí misma junto a su espada. A pesar de la noche cerrada, cientos de luciérnagas iluminaban la escena, a ambos. El olor de preciosas flores les embriagaba mientras avanzaban hacia quién sabe dónde. La capitana alzó tibiamente sus dedos y cortó una orquídea de un rojo intenso, de la cual admiró su belleza. De repente, entre ellos, se posó el pequeño monito travieso que les había engañado para que el resto robaran sus espadas. Miró la flor maravillado y bailoteó alrededor de ella, acariciando los pétalos con las puntas de los dedos.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí, ¡si eres una monita!- dijo la capitana risueña mientras la tomaba y la colocaba en su regazo- vamos, esta flor es para ti-

Le puso la orquídea detrás de la oreja y le acarició la cabeza. La monita le dio un beso y casi al instante corrió de nuevo hacia su madre.

-Han estado a punto de matarte-

-Lo… sé-

-¿Por qué eres tan cariñosa con ese maldito mono? ¿Y por qué los has salvado cuando han estado a punto de tirarnos?-

-Yo… no lo sé, simplemente no podía dejarles morir devorados, mi deber es ayudar a los demás… ser justa-

-_Baka _marine _onna_…- le dijo el espadachín mientras agarraba un mechón de su pelo- Esa actitud de querer salvar a todo el mundo es como la del _baka _de nuestro _senchou_…-

-Los piratas no salvan gente… Roronoa- le dijo tímidamente mientras miraba su mano juguetear con su pelo.

-Los piratas normales no- le dijo con una carcajada mientras seguía entrelazando los dedos con su azulada melena.

La capitana se había vuelto tremendamente tímida de nuevo. La actitud juguetona del espadachín, la lucha contra los babuinos… pero sobre todo aquello que estuvieron a punto de hacer antes de que los interrumpieran, la sumergió de nuevo en una actitud tímida, recogida y _tsundere_ con el espadachín.

-Fuiste muy valiente antes, si alguna vez te he dicho que eres débil… lo retiro- dijo el espadachín mientras dejaba de tocar su pelo y carraspeaba.

-¿Ah? ¿Alguna vez sólo? _Baka kenshi_… - dijo molesta la chica mientras se giraba y cruzaba sus brazos - ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? Si hubieras caído por el precipicio no sé que hubiera hecho-

-Oooooi, ¿Estabas preocupada?- le preguntó pícaramente el espadachín mientras subía una ceja.

-C-cla-claro que… ah… ¡no! Es sólo que…-

-¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez, capitana?- le picó el espadachín que se sentaba más cerca de ella.

-¿Qu-qué quieres que admita idiota? Sólo no… ¡no quería que murieras! Ya está- le gritó directamente a la cara del chico, molesta – Además, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas cual fue la última pregunta que te hice en la hoguera?-

-Eh…. No-

-¿¡Cómo que no?!- le preguntó Tashigi mientras se agarraba a sus hombros y empezaba a moverle de un lado a otro - ¡Te pregunté si te importaba algo y aún no me has contestado, así que no me preguntes si estaba preocupada por ti, contéstame primero!-

-¿Eres tonta o qué? Claro que estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿Enserio?-

-Tanto como tú por mi cuando estuve a punto de caer, o bueno, tú seguro que mucho más, o eso me indicaban tus lágrimas- dijo el espadachín entre carcajadas, sacando de quicio de nuevo a la chica.

-Roronoa… ¡no te soporto!-

Zoro reía a carcajadas ante la actitud de la chica. Discutían acaloradamente sobre la hoja mientras los transportaban por la jungla. Pasaron largos minutos sobre ella, pero terminaron su viaje cuando llegaron a un claro rocoso, con multitud de nidos de grandes hojas provenientes de los árboles que les rodeaban. Ese lugar no era ni más ni menos que el hogar de aquellos monos. Se bajaron del improvisado vehículo y caminaron bajo la luz de la luna por el lugar. Era cálido y hogareño, había unos veinte nidos y árboles y arbustos frutales alrededor, además de un pequeño riachuelo, seguramente el mismo en el que habían estado antes pero en su curso más alto.

Una multitud de babuinos los tomaron de sus extremidades y tiraron de ellos hacia un nido central donde los obligaron a sentarse. Empezaron a traerles grandes cantidades de frutas exóticas para que comieran, pero el espadachín las miraba con extrañeza.

-Oi, esto… ¿No tenéis un buen trozo de carne?- les preguntó el chico haciendo gestos con sus manos- eh… ¿_niku? _Grrrraarrr, lo que comen ¿los leopardos? ¿Jabalí? –

-Q… qué se supone que estás haciendo… n-no se van a enterar-

Pero uno de los monos se enteró a la perfección con las extrañas indicaciones del espadachín y les _tradujo _a los demás. Cogieron palos y piedras del suelo, entraron en formación y salieron corriendo para buscar una buena presa a gusto del espadachín. Se habían quedado solos de nuevo, justo como en el lago. La chica salió del nido y se acercó al riachuelo, se agachó junto a él e introdujo sus dedos en el agua helada para calmar el dolor. Se encontraba agotada y magullada, le dolía la cabeza, tenía arañazos en todas partes, los pies heridos de ir descalza y el abrigo rajado y sin botones, se mantenía en su sitio gracias a la faja que aún mantenía. Miró al espadachín que se había tumbado cómodamente en el nido y no corría mejor suerte que ella. Sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos y sin ropa interior, recordó avergonzada. Pero no sólo recordó eso… recordó sus besos, caricias y manos, su olor a acero. Se estremeció de recordar la placentera sensación que recorrió antes su cuerpo. Todo eso lo producía él, ya no podía seguir engañándose más. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él, un día había bastado para caer rendida hasta tal punto de tentar a la muerte si era necesario.

Caminó nerviosa hasta el nido de nuevo y se sentó al borde. El espadachín tenía los ojos cerrados pero se había percatado de la presencia de la chica junto a él.

-También te puedes tumbar-

-Eh… ahh… ¿Y por qué tendría ganas de tumbarme… a tu lado?-

-Eso de "a tu lado" yo no le dicho-

-_Baka…-_

La chica se tumbó de lado lo más alejada que pudo del espadachín. Estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de moverse. Aún no sabía por qué se había tumbado, pero simplemente lo hizo. Dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y se levantó de un respingo al verse observada por el ojo del espadachín.

-T-t-t-t-t-t-tú… ¿qué miras?-

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Nerviosa!? T-tonterías…-

-¿No te atreves a dar el primer paso? ¿Acaso no eras una mujer valiente?-

-¿Eh? ¿El primer paso para qué?- preguntó aún más nerviosa e inquieta, sin saber cómo ponerse.

-Vamos, tú también quieres terminar lo que empezamos antes- le dijo el espadachín mientras se levantaba y la atraía hacia sí.

Se sentó en el centro del nido y la sentó sobre él. Quitó la faja con delicadeza y deslizó el abrigo poco a poco hasta que rozó las hojas en el suelo. Besó sus hombros y subió hacia su cuello. Acarició su cuerpo al completo, cada milímetro de suave piel. Ansiaba ser más duro, más posesivo y apasionado, pero cada moratón o rasguño que veía le hacía contenerse, recordando el dolor que había sufrido en cada enfrentamiento.

Pero la capitana no pensaba así. Se sentía dolorida, pero ansiosa una vez que el espadachín había dado el primer paso. Sabía que después de esa noche, se separarían de nuevo y volverían a ser los enemigos que habían sido desde el momento que se conocieron, distantes, fríos, separados. Necesitaba sentir al menos una vez que eran uno solo y necesitaba que esa experiencia fuera tan vívida y placentera que pudiera recordarla el resto de su vida.

Tomó el rostro del espadachín entre sus manos y besó sus labios con pasión y fuerza. Su beso fue tan intenso y profundo que le supo a ambos a sangre.

-N-no te contengas, sólo quiero que seas tú mismo-

El espadachín titubeó unos instantes, pero un nuevo y profundo beso de la capitana le hizo decantarse finalmente por que ambos vivieran un acto animal y desenfrenado en ese momento.

* * *

_Lo primero... lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes... pero se me han echado los exámenes encima y el miércoles tengo el primero... estrés, agg!_

_Pero bueno, ya está aquí el cuarto capítulo y seguramente el penúltimo, por cierto "hirano23" (siento mucho también no haber podido contestar las reviews .) algo podré hacer con lo de incluirte en la historia kukuku... ya se verá, ya se verá ;) Ahora mismo estaréis pensando que soy una malévola que encima de tardar en actualizar corta la mejor escena de esa manera... y merezco ese pensamiento, pero me apetecía darle ese giro a la historia, para que no fuera tan típica y monótona, pero lemon hasta el final habrá sí o sí, avisados quedáis :P_

_Como os habréis dado cuenta, el robo es un guiño a la peli de "Tarzán" de Disney, aunque... más violento y salvaje pero igualmente con final feliz jejeje. Bueno no me entretengo más, suerte para los que tengáis exámenes y un saludín :P_


	5. Sólo un hasta luego

**Sólo un hasta luego**

La capitana tumbó al espadachín en el suelo y se sentó sobre él. Lo deseaba profundamente pero le costaba trabajo, no podía evitar al completo su tímida personalidad, aunque la fogosidad terminó ganándola. Le miró directamente a los ojos y sin apartarlos un solo segundo, comenzó a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Desabrochó su sujetador y lo tiró a un lado. Se tapó sus pechos con sus manos, pero eran tan grandes que no podía cubrirlos completamente.

-No te tapes-

Zoro le agarró las muñecas y separó los brazos. Dejó sus pechos al descubierto, subiendo y bajando por la fuerte respiración. El chico puso sus manos justo debajo de ellos agarrando la estrecha cintura, las deslizó hacia abajo y agarró los extremos de la braguita. Sintió deseos de arrancarla directamente, pero eran imprescindibles para poder cumplir su promesa con Brook. Tiró de ellas con suavidad hacia abajo y las deslizó por las piernas de la chica. Casi se encontraban en la misma manera y posición que unas horas antes y eso le impacientaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

La besó esta vez él con intensidad, como si esa noche juntos fuera a ser la última noche de sus vidas. Entreabría su boca con ansias relamiendo los labios de la chica, que también aprovechaba para hacerle lo mismo al espadachín. Su beso era largo y acalorado, tan húmedo que al separarse ambos un pequeño hilo de saliva aún los conectaba. La capitana besó y mordió el cuello del espadachín, bajó poco a poco por su torso hasta que terminó por llegar al botón de su pantalón. Mordió la tela como una pequeña fiera y con la ayuda de sus dedos lo desabrochó. Tiró con sus dientes del pantalón y con sus manos terminó de deslizarlo, dejando al espadachín en igualdad de condiciones con ella.

Ambos estaban terriblemente excitados, pero la erección del chico era tal que algunas venas amenazaban con estallar sin no se hacía algo al respecto. Tashigi se sentía un poco extraña al verse a sí misma en ese estado, sin nada de autocontrol, rendida ante un pirata y deseosa de seguir adelante con todo aquello. Si ya le había mostrado que era valiente y fuerte, ahora iba a mostrarle que también fogosa y excelente amante.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y su espesa cabellera cayó revuelta sobre su rostro, dejándole a la vista sólo uno de sus ojos. Miró al espadachín con la misma intensidad que él solía emplear en sus miradas, una intensidad cuyo objetivo era intimidar y desarmar por completo. Sin quitar la vista lo más mínimo de él, entreabrió lentamente sus labios hasta asomar la punta de su lengua y bajó su cabeza en dirección al miembro. Lo rozó tibiamente con la punta y despertó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del espadachín, que se estremeció al pensar en lo siguiente que iba a suceder. La capitana abrió más sus labios e introdujo por completo el glande del pirata. Lo succionó con deseo y rapidez. Abrió aún más su boca y terminó por introducir en ella todo lo que podía caber. Una vez dentro lamió con más fuerza e intensidad, succionando las partes que más placer despertaban en el espadachín. Se ayudó de su mano derecha para frotar el miembro y así aumentar la estimulación. Movía con ímpetu su cabeza lamiéndolo en todo su extensión, pero era tan grande que tuvo que parar para poder coger aire. La sacó de su boca y numerosos hilos de fina saliva quedaron adheridos a ella o colgando hasta caer sobre su cuerpo. Jadeaba con fuerza debido a la falta de oxígeno y a la excitación, nunca pensó que una felación pudiera encenderla tanto. Su piel se encontraba de gallina, sus pezones duros y extremadamente sensibles al tacto y su entrepierna tan húmeda que parte de sus fluidos deslizaban por sus piernas. Desprendía tanto calor que en otro contexto hubiera pensado que estaba gravemente enferma, y todo eso era perfectamente visible al espadachín, que se encontraba prácticamente igual.

Había disfrutado de la fricción y la humedad de la boca de la capitana en su miembro, pero necesitaba hacerla gozar a ella, jadear más y más fuerte hasta que le suplicara hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Esa visión y fantasía le hacía estar tan duro como incontrolable. Se incorporó, quitó el pelo de la cara de la capitana y se sentó en el suelo. La cogió de la cintura y la puso de espaldas a él, sujetada por los brazos. Lamió su cuello desde la base hasta la oreja y de nuevo atacó sus pechos con sus manos, de manera ansiosa y casi violenta. Los apretó con fuerza y tiró de ellos. Atrapó los pezones entre sus dedos y los retorció con fuerza hasta sacarle a la capitana un fuerte gemido de placer. Seguía amasando los senos entre sus manos, sin cansarse de la acción, en círculos y con presión. Aquello le gustaba tanto a Tashigi que comenzó a humedecerse más, hasta tal punto que su jugo cayó sobre el miembro del espadachín. Eso lo enloqueció más y le provocó unas intensas ganas de introducirlo. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía esperar más a usar su _espada_, que aún no había tenido suficiente del cuerpo de la capitana, así que en vez de introducirlo, lo uso para juguetear sobre el clítoris de la chica. Lo agarró con su mano derecha y lo frotó ampliamente por el sexo de la capitana, de arriba abajo con gran fuerza y rapidez. Esa masturbación doble le estaba excitando tanto que sintió ganas de eyacular allí mismo, pero su entrenamiento era suficiente para que él mismo decidiera cuándo iba a hacerlo. Aún así, la sensación era orgásmica y lo dejó reflejado en sus intensos y graves gemidos directamente a la oreja de la chica.

Se percató en aquel instante que el rugido de esa bestia excitada era el sonido que más podía gustarle en el mundo. La chica también jadeaba con intensidad, sobre todo cada vez que el espadachín frotaba con su glande el abultado clítoris que estaba al borde del éxtasis. Entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del espadachín como pudo y comenzó a mover sus caderas al son de los movimientos del chico. En uno de esos fuertes y amplios movimientos y gracias a la ayuda de la excesiva lubricación, el miembro de Zoro terminó por introducirse en el sexo de la capitana de una única embestida y hasta el fondo. Sin haberlo previsto ninguno de los dos, se encontraba completamente dentro rozando allí por donde pasaba. Pero eso no les desalentó, al contrario, comenzaron a disfrutar más a pesar de la rapidez.

Zoro ansiaba ya un orgasmo de la chica, deseaba verla deshacerse en placer una y otra vez y todo gracias a él. Mientras la embestía con fuerza y rapidez hasta el fondo, una de sus manos volvió a atacar el clítoris ahora falto de atención. Por si fuera poco, continuó con su otra mano pellizcando sus erectos pezones y con su lengua lamiendo el largo cuello. Tashigi no sabía dónde atender, su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado estimulado. Su piel se perlaba en sudor y su respiración era aún más pesada, volteó los ojos y se dejó llevar por una oleada de placer que se descargó en cada célula de su cuerpo. Dio su grito más sonoro para magnificar su orgasmo y justo después destensó su cuerpo que necesitaba unos instantes de relajación.

Pero el espadachín no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. La quitó bruscamente de encima de él y la recostó sobre el suelo, abriendo sus piernas. La capitana, convaleciente, era incapaz de predecir ningún movimiento hasta que su cuerpo respondiese. El chico introdujo su cabeza entre sus piernas dispuesto a beber del líquido que segundos antes había sido expulsado, no quería que se perdiera ni una sola gota. Sacó su larga y ancha lengua y la pasó por toda la extensión del sexo de la capitana, bebido todas y cada una de las gotas que se encontraban a su paso como si de un perdido en el desierto se tratase.

Era denso y caliente, pero le provocó la misma sensación que una buena cerveza fría después de un arduo entrenamiento. Ansioso se agarró con ambas manos fuertemente a sus piernas y hundió aún más su rostro, lamiendo con increíble rapidez el clítoris de la chica. Casi en ese mismo instante, comenzó a recobrar sus fuerzas de nuevo gracias a la nueva sesión de placer a la que se encontraba sometida. El espadachín movía su lengua en círculos, pulsaba, lamía y salivaba tanto que sus fluidos terminaban cayendo al suelo. Tanta humedad y gritos le tenían tan caliente que él mismo pasó a masturbarse. Mientras lamía, agarraba su miembro y lo frotaba con la misma rapidez que movía su lengua contra la sensible zona de la capitana. Tan intensa era la sensación que de nuevo sentía la chica que volvió a recobrar todas sus fuerzas, preparada para disfrutar una y otra vez de esa sensación, pero no únicamente ella. Incorporó su tronco y agarró con su mano derecha el pelo del espadachín, del cual tiró bruscamente hasta que le hizo sacar la cabeza del interior de sus piernas. La miraba molesto e impaciente, pero sabiendo que ella también quería hacerse notar de la misma manera que él. Soltó su pelo y empujó su torso para tumbarlo toscamente contra el suelo. Acto seguido se subió sobre él de espaldas, de tal manera que sus bocas quedaron a la altura de sus sexos.

Las manos de Zoro agarraron el trasero de la chica, presionándolo con tanta intensidad que lo único que podía hacer era devorar con ansias el sexo de la chica. La capitana arqueaba su espalda y presionaba con sus pechos sujetos con sus manos el miembro del espadachín a la misma vez que lo introducía en su boca. Los movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo frotándolo en toda su extensión y cuando una parte de él quedaba expuesta, inmediatamente la introducía en su boca y la lamía con su lengua hasta el punto de no sentir nada por culpa del frenético movimiento. Aquello sí era una competición para ellos, pues se estaban dando placer mutuamente y a la misma vez. Aceleraban más sus movimientos, intentando superarse el uno al otro, pero lo único que hacían era acelerar aún más sus orgasmos. Zoro hubiera recibido gustosamente otro más de la capitana, pero no podía negar que ella era mejor de lo que parecía y estaba derrumbando ese autocontrol del que siempre se jactaba tener, acercándole también al éxtasis. Si seguían así, ambos tenían la respuesta a lo que iba a pasar.

El espadachín agarró con fuerza las firmes nalgas y apartó el sexo de la chica de su rostro, despidiéndose de él con un último y húmedo lametón. Se incorporó y tiró hacia él de uno de los brazos de la chica, cortando con la profunda felación que ella estaba realizando. Los labios de la chica se encontraban hinchados y húmedos, con numerosos hilos de saliva a su alrededor. Zoro la sentó sobre él, introduciéndole su miembro sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró de la cintura para pegar sus pechos sobre su torso y mordió aún más sus hinchados labios.

La embistió con rapidez, fuerza y profundidad numerosas veces. Su miembro frotaba las dilatadas y húmedas paredes del sexo de la capitana, entrando tan profundo como podía. El roce enloquecía a ambos, esa continua fricción les animaba a moverse más y más rápido. Una sensación de placer les llenaba aún sin llegar a sus respectivos orgasmos, disfrutaban de cada segundo y cada acción. Y no sólo les proporcionaba placer la penetración, sino el tacto y la visión que tenían el uno del otro. Se besaban sin momento para coger aire, mantenían sus ojos abiertos y se miraban el uno al otro de manera encendida y lujuriosa. Cuando por fin separaban sus labios, miraban mutuamente sus cuerpos, sudorosos y atractivos, que tanto lograban calentarlos mutuamente. Al espadachín le enloquecían los pechos de la capitana, tan grandes que no podían ser tapados por sus manos y que se movían al son de sus embestidas, sus duros pezones que se la hacían estremecerse cuando los lamía con su lengua. La capitana se excitaba aún más cada vez que contemplaba el castigado cuerpo del espadachín, lleno de cicatrices. Le trasmitía fuerza y rudeza, y sus marcados músculos, que delimitaban su figura animal le hacían sentir indefensa y a merced de todo el placer que esa bestia podía proporcionarle.

Se acariciaron de manera lujuriosa mutuamente mientras seguían con las rápidas embestidas. Toda superficie de piel era poca para acariciar, arañar, morder, succionar y lamer. Llevaban mucho tiempo provocándose, y el final estaba llegando para ambos. La sensación de placer e impaciencia aumentaba para los dos. Gemían con fuerza mientras más cerca se encontraban de sus orgasmos. Zoro tumbó a la capitana en el suelo y separó al máximo sus piernas para después agarrarla de las muñecas tan fuertemente que le hubiera sido imposible escapar si hubiera querido. Se movió tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, introducía y sacaba su miembro a una velocidad vertiginosa, rozando al máximo todas las zonas erógenas de ambos. La capitana gemía tanto y tan alto que sentía que su voz iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento al igual que su cuerpo. Arqueaba su espalda y sus pechos botaban como nunca, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas a la espera del orgasmo que estaba a punto de sentir.

El espadachín también sentía que estaba cerca, soltó un profundo rugido y se abalanzó sobre ella. Introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de la chica y acto seguido dio un último y fuerte empujón. Su éxtasis le invadió por completo y lo mismo sucedió con Tashigi. Aquel último y desesperado beso, la última embestida y todas las acciones acumuladas la hicieron deshacerse en un placentero orgasmo que la sacudió por completo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar incontroladas al igual que sus brazos, arqueó su espalda y su cintura y soltó su más fogoso gemido cuando el espadachín liberó sus labios. Él por su parte, eyaculó en el interior de la chica, desbordándola con su eyaculación. Lanzó un profundo gemido al aire y se dejó caer sobre los abundantes pechos durante unos segundos.

Nada era audible en la espesa selva excepto los fuertes e incontrolados latidos de sus corazones, que intentaban volver a la normalidad a toda costa. El aire también les faltaba, lo necesitaban para poder mover sus más que agotados cuerpos después del sexo más intenso que hubieran podido imaginar nunca. El espadachín se incorporó y sacó su aún erecto miembro del sexo de la capitana. Lo sacudió mientras soltaba un leve gemido y miraba de reojo a la capitana. Se encontraba aún agitada, sudada y con sus mejillas completamente encendidas. Apretaba sus pechos con sus manos, sus piernas aún temblaban ligeramente y de su sexo salía el abundante esperma que Zoro había dejado en su interior. Acababa de correrse, pero si esa imagen perduraba y la capitana no modificaba su postura, empezaría a excitarse tanto de nuevo que no le quedaría más remedio que volver a penetrarla violentamente otra vez.

-Tápate por favor, o no me quedará otra que volver a empotrarte de nuevo, y esta vez será contra uno de esos árboles- le dijo el espadachín mientras se frotaba el glande de su miembro una última vez y se giraba para buscar sus pantalones.

Ante aquellas palabras, la chica se agitó por completo. Era tan rudo, violento y buen amante como siempre había imaginado, y hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que sólo con aquella vez hubiera tenido suficiente. Después de todo eran enemigos y sólo esa noche iban a poder olvidar eso.

-Roronoa… ¿me pasas tu abrigo… para taparme?-

El chico estaba a punto de ponerse sus pantalones cuando escuchó las palabras de la capitana. Iba a ser mejor pasárselo y verla vestida cuanto antes, o al final le detendría no por pirata, sino por obligarla a mantener sexo con ella todas las veces que por su cabeza se pasaba.

Cogió el abrigo y se giró para entregárselo, pero automáticamente lo dejó caer al suelo. La insaciable capitana había cambiado levemente su postura, se encontraba aún tumbada, pero ya no agarraba sus pechos con sus dos manos, sólo con una, y con la otra aprovechaba para tocarse a sí misma. Aprovechaba todos los fluidos que se encontraban sobre ella, se frotaba sin descanso y de la manera más provocativa que podía para llamar toda la atención del espadachín, y lo logró.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Vas a tener que gritarme que pare, porque no pienso dejar de hacértelo durante toda la noche, así que hazte a la idea… capitana-

El espadachín se lanzó sobre ella y ambos volvieron a retomar todo desde el principio.

.

.

.

La noche se hizo demasiada corta para ellos. Perdieron la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho, pero aún así aún seguían queriendo más. Se dieron todo el placer que pudieron hasta que ambos cayeron completamente agotados y rendidos, después de todo antes de aquello habían sufrido todo tipo de percances en la violenta selva, así que todo se acumulaba aumentando el cansancio de ambos. Pocas horas antes del amanecer, quedaron dormidos el uno junto al otro, únicamente tapados por el destrozado abrigo del espadachín.

Un tumulto despertó al espadachín de su necesitado y placentero sueño. Se incorporó con los ojos aún cerrados, somnoliento y desorientado. Abrió sus ojos después de dar un largo bostezo y miró la pistoresca escena que ante él sucedía. Los monos habían llegado al nido después de estar toda la noche de caza, y por lo que el espadachín veía no se les había dado mal la cosa. Cargaban con varias aves ya desplumadas, numerosos peces pescados del río y con la pieza estrella, un jabalí gigantesco que cargaban la mayoría de los babuinos.

-Por lo menos no tendremos que buscar el desayuno-

El espadachín se levantó aún desnudo y buscó sus pantalones. Uno de los babuinos empezó a hacer ruidos y muecas extrañas, alertando al resto de monos.

-¿Ah? ¿Y a este mono qué demonios le pasa?- dijo Zoro mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y se enganchaba sus tres espadas – Oi, sois desagradables, dejada de hacer esas muecas y de dar esos estúpidos silbidos-

El pintoresco babuino, que parecía ser el líder del grupo, empezó a revolotear alrededor del cada vez más cabreado Zoro mientras dibujaba con un palo en la tierra los rostros de Zoro y Tashigi alrededor de un corazón.

-¿¡QUIERES PARAR YA!? ¡ESTÚPIDO MONO!- le gritó Zoro mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

El dolorido babuino se llevó las manos al gran chichón que se había formado en su cabeza mientras gimoteaba y lloraba.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! No volverá a ocurrir Zoro-san-

El espadachín miró extrañado al babuino y bruscamente comenzó a zarandearlo.

-Oi oi oi oi... ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Eres un mono que habla?-

-D-deja de zarandearme, por favor Zoro-san, ¡no soy un mono!-

-¿¡TÚ ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA!? ¡SI TIENES LA PINTA DE UN MONO! –le gritó de nuevo el espadachín mientras golpeaba esta vez sobre el chichón, creando uno nuevo sobre éste.

Las voces despertaron a la chica que aún dormía. Se sentía completamente agotada y todo el daño del día anterior se notaba con más intensidad ese día sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al espadachín golpeando a un mono parlante. Justo después se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y lanzó un grito mientras se escondía bajo el abrigo.

-Hehehehe… eres un suertudo Zoro-san… con nada más y nada menos que la mano derecha de Smoker… y cómo ha crecido esta chica, o mejor debería decir cómo han crecido hehehehehehe- dijo el mono mientras intentaba taparse con su mano izquierda una hemorragia nasal.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS Y CUÉNTANOS DE QUÉ VA TODO ESTO!- le volvió a gritar el espadachín mientras le creaba un tercer chichón.

.

.

.

Tashigi se había vestido y comía en silencio y con cara sería unas frutas que había lavado justo antes en el río. Se encontraba sentada junto al espadachín, que devoraba hambriento una de las patas del jabalí que había estado dorándose junto a la hoguera minutos antes, aunque no con las mismas ansias que lo haría su capitán, que hubiera sido capaz de comérselo crudo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vas a empezar?- le preguntó el espadachín con la boca llena.

Frente a ellos estaban sentados en silencio todos los babuinos, y el que parecía su jefe se encontraba sentado unos pasos delante de ellos. A los tres chichones de Zoro, se le habían sumado un ojo morado, los labios hinchados, varios dientes rotos y un arañazo en la mejilla producto del enfado de la capitana por el comentario anterior y otra larga lista de pervertidos comentarios que había hecho el mono en un tiempo récord.

-Mfe llafmo Hifrano, mufcho gufto en conoferos – dijo el mono mientras se inclinaba practicando una reverencia.

-¿GrHifragrno?- repitió extrañado el espadachín con la boca aún más llena de carne.

-¡Es _Hirano_ _baka_! Vaya dos, ¿podéis vocalizar bien?- les gritó la capitana enfurecida a ambos.

-Claro preciosa, eres tan sexy cuando gritas… y tus pechos botan tanto también- dijo el babuino mientras se sonrojaba pervertidamente.

-¡AL GRANO O TE GOLPEO DE NUEVO!- le replicó la capitana alterada que era sujetada por el espadachín por el cuello del abrigo.

-Me llamo _Hirano_, y soy usuario de la _Saru Saru no_ _Mi_ modalidad babuino-

-Qué iba a ser sino una _Akuma no Mi_- le replicó la capitana instándole a continuar.

-Bueno, hace muchos años me enrolé en una tripulación pirata y surcamos el Grand Line en busca de aventuras. Al principio fue fácil, pero todo se estropeó cuando llegamos al Nuevo Mundo. Fuimos derrotados por el _Yonkou_ Caidou, nuestro capitán murió y nosotros nos separamos. Siempre me gustaron mucho los animales, en especial los monos, así que me mudé a esta isla donde he podido estudiar las costumbres de los babuinos desde entonces –

-Espera… a parte de la extraña idea de que un pirata medio animal estudie algo, hay algo que no me encaja ¿Por qué nos robasteis entonces?- le preguntó la capitana extrañada mientras agarraba a _Kirishigure_ y la aferraba a su pecho.

-Oi capitana, ¿tan extraño es este tipo? Nosotros tenemos a Chopper-

-¿Vuestra mascota? Claro Roronoa… es sólo una mascota- le contestó la capitana sarcástica.

-Claro claro cuatro ojos… y tú qué sabrás-

-¿Cómo que cuatro ojos? ¿Otra vez empiezas igual que siempre?-

A pesar de la noche y de las íntimas acciones dedicadas, parece que eran los de siempre, discutiendo por cualquier cosa y en cualquier momento.

-Ehhh…em, me…me gustaría continuar- dijo tímidamente _Hirano_, temeroso de que aquella pelea se volviera contra él.

Los espadachines se miraron y justo al momento torcieron sus rostros hacia lados opuestos, dejando su discusión.

-Respecto a tu pregunta… Capitana-chan… verás, uno tiene gastos y esas cosas, tú sabes hehehehe-

-¡PARA, PREFIERO NO SABER!- le contestó la chica completamente roja- Y otra cosa, ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-

-Sois bastante populares en los periódicos, cómo no iba a acordarme de una de las caras más hermosas de la Marina y de uno de los 11 Supernova. Bueno, ahora os habéis convertido en nuestros héroes, esos leopardos eran un incordio, devoraban a nuestros amigos y se habían convertido en un auténtico problema, no sé cómo podemos agradecéroslo- dijo _Hirano _mientras hacía una profunda reverencia y era imitado por el resto de monos.

-Oi, dejad de hacer eso, yo sí sé cómo nos podéis ayudar- dijo Zoro mientras tiraba a un lado el último hueso del jabalí.

-Roronoa tiene razón, podéis ayudarnos a salir de aquí, él no sabe orientarse en una línea recta, tardaríamos años en dejar la selva si es que no morimos antes- le cortó la capitana mientras agarraba una de las manos de _Hirano_.

-Oi oi oi ¡No te pases patosa!-

-¡POR FAVOR NO EMPECÉIS DE NUEVO!- les interrumpió el jefe mientras se colocaba entre ambos- De acuerdo, nos conocemos la selva como la palma de nuestra mano ¿Dónde queréis que os dejemos?-

-En la ciudad está bien-

-_Baka, _¿en la ciudad? ¿Y si nos ven a los dos juntos y rodeados de una horda de monos?- le dijo la capitana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien… está bien… propón tú algo-

-Dejadnos cerca del barco de la Marina, no está en el puerto, lo hemos hecho así para no alarmar a la población-

-Ni con esas lograrás capturarme, capitana- le dijo burlonamente Zoro.

-¡No pretendo capturarte ahora! – Le replicó ella avergonzada- Es que… mírame, llevo tu ropa puesta, no puedo presentarme así ante nadie, ¿Qué pensarán? Necesito cambiarme y ponerme aunque sea un uniforme…-

El espadachín la miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Sabía que tenía razón, y también sabía que la mayor fuerza de la Marina que se encontraba en la isla en ese momento era precisamente ella. Suspiró y le contestó.

-Está bien, hagámoslo así. Ya sabes mono, déjanos cerca del barco de los marines, con un poco de suerte igual tampoco está tan lejos del Sunny-

-Muy bien, creo que por lo que vi ayer, sois perfectamente capaces de seguirnos el ritmo, así que partiremos cuando queráis-

-A-ahora está bien… para qué esperar más- dijo casi al instante la capitana con voz apagada.

El espadachín la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada. Se puso en marcha el primero y acto seguido comenzó a ser guiado por los monos. La capitana aún permanecía quieta, pues se sentía extraña. Se alegraba de poder volver a la civilización, pero una parte de ella se encontraba profundamente entristecida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te vas a quedar sola si no empiezas a moverte- le gritó Zoro, que escuchaba las explicaciones de _Hirano._

La chica salió de sus pensamientos e hizo caso al espadachín, empezó la marcha y casi al instante se puso a la altura de ambos.

-Estamos en una zona relativamente alta, no tanto como la ciudad, pero sí bastante más que la costa. Si fuéramos andando por medio de la selva tardaríamos días, y si salimos al camino podríamos alertar a cualquiera con nuestra presencia, así que lo mejor será ir hacia el sur de aquí, que es donde está vuestro barco según mis amigos, de liana en liana- dijo _Hirano_ mientras se paraba frente a un altísimo acantilado que comunicaba con la parte más inferior gracias a los frondosos y altísimos árboles - ¿Seréis capaces de seguirnos, no?-

-Por supuesto, déjamelo todo a mí- le dijo Zoro mientras agarraba una de las lianas y tiraba de ella.

-De acuerdo Zoro-san, nos vemos más abajo- le dijo el jefe mono mientras se lanzaba hacia el vacío.

-Siempre estás en desacuerdo con algo, o refunfuñando o discutiendo, pero ahora estás muy callada- le dijo Zoro a la capitana mientras la miraba de manera penetrante.

-Estoy normal… creo que lo más normal que he estado en estos dos días- le dijo la chica con un tono apagado mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él, sujetando una liana.

-Pues yo creo que no, te prefiero dándome gritos y discutiendo, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-

-¿Y tú eres idiota? ¿Es que lo de anoche no significó nada para ti?-

-Eh… amm… n-no me hagas tener que contestarte a eso- le dijo Zoro ruborizado, mientras apartaba la vista de ella.

-Pues sabes, para mí sí significó, y mucho. Tenía unos sentimientos extraños desde el día que te conocí y por fin ayer pude nombrarlos como se merecen. Y ahora me siento estúpida por contártelo y peor aún, vacía porque sé que no han significado nada, y aunque hubieran significado algo, demasiado triste para seguir hablando, pues esto no se va a volver a repetir nunca- le gritó la capitana con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque Zoro se sentía de manera similar a ella, no sabía exteriorizarlo de esa manera. Lo único que sabía es que quería alargar más ese momento y que ya tendría tiempo en el barco para pensar todas esas cosas, así que sin decir nada, la cogió de la cintura y la cargó contra su pecho, lanzándose en ese mismo instante tras los monos.

-No quiero hablar de eso, sólo quiero aprovechar el tiempo igual que hice anoche, sin arrepentimientos ni pensamientos absurdos, sólo haciendo lo que me apetece en este momento- le comentó el espadachín zanjando la conversación- agárrate fuerte, HAAA HA HA HA HAAA, HA HA HA HAAAA-

La capitana, mucho más calmada, se agarró con fuerza al pecho desnudo del espadachín y pensó detenidamente en sus palabras. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto y debía aprender más de su forma de vivir.

Cambió sus pensamientos hasta el extremo opuesto, dispuesta a disfrutar hasta el último segundo de esa experiencia junto al espadachín. Casi volvieron a morir de nuevo, el pésimo sentido de la orientación del pirata casi les hace estrellarse contra unas rocas, caer en un embarrado y denso pantano, y ser devorados por un nido de gigantescas serpientes. Tras un largo rato, terminaron por llegar al borde de la selva que daba a una playa virgen donde solían atracar siempre los barcos de piratas. Cuando Zoro y Tashigi terminaron de descender de la liana, _Hirano_ y el resto los esperaban llorando desconsoladamente.

-Zoro-san… capitana-chan… es hora de decir adiós- dijo _Hirano_ entre sollozos mientras se secaba los mocos en el abrigo de Zoro, o mejor dicho, ahora de Tashigi.

-¡No seas cerdo que lo llevo yo puesto!-

-Desde aquí puedo ver tus bragas… qué buen gusto tienes, negras y transparentes como a mí me gusta hehehe- le dijo el mono mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo.

Un nuevo golpe de Zoro le hizo poner los pies en la tierra y volver de nuevo al desconsolado llanto.

-Bueno es hora de decir adiós, os agradecemos de nuevo que nos hayáis traído hasta aquí- les dijo Zoro de manera impaciente a los babuinos.

-Y nosotros os lo agradecemos también de nuevo. Estaremos pendientes de los periódicos para leer nuevas noticias, ¡esperamos que pronto tengáis hijos!- dijo _Hirano_ mientras cogía una liana y se ponía en marcha de nuevo.

-¡No ves que eso no puede pasar nunca, _baka!_- le gritó la capitana mientras le tiraba un coco, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues todos habían desaparecido entre las hojas.

De nuevo quedaron solos, pero esta vez orientados y para separarse. Había sido dos días llenos de percances, aventura y sentimientos encontrados, y aún así estaban en silencio, Zoro sentado contra el tronco de un árbol y Tashigi mirando el barco de la Marina a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué no puede pasar nunca?-

-¿Qué no puede pasar nunca?-

-Que tú y yo tengamos un hijo-

-¿¡PE-PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!?- le gritó la capitana completamente roja.

-No me grites como si quisiera tener un hijo aquí y ahora contigo, porque no es así- le dijo Zoro irritado mientras se dirigía hacia ella- Para ti es simplemente imposible la idea de que un pirata y un marine puedan tener una relación en la que no se maten el uno al otro-

-Es que los piratas sois gente malvada- le contestó ella mirando hacia otro lado, a sabiendas que su respuesta tenía muchos vacíos- Creo que… es hora de que nosotros también nos separemos-

-Creo que tienes razón- le contestó Zoro mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a ella- Dime una cosa, la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¿tratarás de quitarme mi espada?-

-¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás sin querer luchar conmigo?- le preguntó ella acercándose también poco a poco.

-No voy a luchar nunca contigo, al menos en serio-

-¿Ves? Nunca vas a dejar de tratarme como a una debilucha, siempre pensando que eres mejor que yo… que cualquier mujer-

-No estamos hablando del resto de mujeres y no voy a luchar contigo porque no quiero hacerte daño-

-De nuevo dando por hecho que todo el daño lo voy a recibir yo-

-Después de lo que ha pasado este tiempo, no quiero que seas algo contra lo que levantaría mi espada, ¿es que no lo entiendes?- le susurró mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él- Si levantara mi espada, ¿crees que lo de anoche hubiera significado algo?-

La capitana miró hacia su penetrante y profundo ojo. Recordó sus mismas preguntas siempre sin respuesta hasta ese momento y se mordió el labio inferior evitando por todos los medios una sonrisa bobalicona que demostrase en ese momento la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Después de todo, el espadachín no era una persona que demostrase abiertamente sus sentimientos, así que aquellas palabras fueron algo tan cálido como inesperado. Se agarró fuertemente al robusto cuello del cazador de piratas y lo besó con tantas fuerzas como poseía. Pensaba vivir esos últimos momentos sin remordimientos, y lo único que le apetecía era sentir que podía adueñarse de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Entre abrió sus labios todo lo que pudo e introdujo la lengua en la boca del espadachín lo más profundo que pudo, su cuerpo insaciable así se lo pedía.

Él no tardó en responder con mayor ansia que ella. Puso sus manos sobre el trasero de la capitana y tiró del abrigo hacia arriba hasta dejar al descubierto su ropa interior, la cual sintió rugosa entre sus dedos. Recordó en aquellos momentos que era vital para su llegada al barco, así que paró su beso de repente.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí- le dijo mientras comenzó a besar con lujuria su cuello y a meter sus manos por dentro de la ropa interior, rozando directamente con la piel- necesito esto-

Zoro tiraba de las braguitas hacia arriba, rozando con intensidad el sexo de la chica, que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante aquello.

-Ah…eh… ah… ¿Pa-para qué las quieres?- le preguntó la chica acaloradamente.

-Recuérdalo, le hice una promesa a Brook, mi honor está en juego. Además, tú llevas mi abrigo, ¿no? Creo que es un cambio justo- continuó diciéndole el espadachín mientras las comenzaba a bajar poco a poco.

La capitana intentó resistirse, pero de nuevo había perdido el control de su cuerpo y decidió que aún no era momento para recuperarlo. Zoro terminó de retirarle la ropa interior para dejarla a un lado junto a sus espadas y seguir con sus lujuriosas acciones. Se bajó sus pantalones y pudo dejar a la vista su erección, aparecida casi al momento de rozar sus labios con los de la capitana. Sin paciencia alguna, la empotró contra el troncó de un árbol y volvió a besarla de nuevo. Tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y lo dirigió hacia el sexo de la capitana para introducirlo de nuevo igual que hizo tantas otras veces la noche anterior. Los minutos pasaron de manera atemporal, de nuevo sólo existían ellos y sus cuerpos acelerados en busca de llegar juntos a un nuevo éxtasis. Se movían con ansias, a sabiendas que tenían que disfrutar aquel acto pues iba a ser el último, al menos hasta nueva posibilidad y aviso.

Tashigi se encontraba al borde de su orgasmo, gimió con fogosidad al oído del espadachín mientras apretaba sus uñas contra la espalda de éste, dejando nuevas marcas que solapaban con las de la noche. Zoro se encontraba igual, a punto de llenar de nuevo el interior de la capitana. Movieron de manera sincronizada sus cuerpos hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un orgasmo que les dejó casi sin fuerzas. Se rugieron con fuerza y se dejaron caer hasta que llegaron al suelo. Colocaron sus ropas bien de nuevo mientras controlaban sus respiraciones y se miraron de reojo. Miraban sus labios, pero no de una manera lujuriosa como en esos dos días, sino con la intención de dejar una última y especial huella sobre ellos, de manera mutua. Los dedos de la capitana rozaron tibiamente la mejilla del espadachín, acariciándola de manera especial. Los dedos de Zoro acudieron a los de la chica y los atraparon con la intención de no dejarlos escapar nunca. Acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en el más sincero beso que jamás habían dado. Abrieron sus ojos para mirarse mutuamente y se dijeron a sí mismos que no debían alargar más esa situación.

Separaron sus labios y se levantaron. Zoro cogió sus espadas y guardó las escuetas braguitas en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Caminaron juntos unos pasos hacia la playa y se miraron de nuevo, de manera serena.

-A-ahora… ahora si es hora de volver al mundo real, Roronoa- le dijo la capitana de manera amable pero con semblante serio, intentando poner distancia entre ambos.

-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, después de todo yo soy un malvado pirata y tú tendrás que quitarme mi _Meitou…_ capitana cuatro ojos- le dijo Zoro mientras se giraba y comenzaba su camino en dirección al Sunny.

La chica comenzó a indignarse ante aquello. Iba a replicarle a Zoro su manera de ser cuando éste, alzó su mano a modo de despedida. La capitana se serenó y soltó una leve risa, se percató de que el espadachín se comportaba como se esperaba de ellos, como _enemigos. _Ella también se giró y emprendió su camino hasta su barco. Anduvo unos pasos y se paró para observar por última vez ese día al espadachín, que caminaba con paso firme, aunque se estaba adentrando de nuevo en la selva.

-_Ese baka… va a tardar días en llegar si se sigue perdiendo de esa manera_- pensó risueña la capitana_- Estoy segura de que nos veremos de nuevo… Roronoa_-

.

.

.

-¿Pero cómo he podido tardar dos días en llegar al barco? ¡Si se veía desde lejos, maldita sea!- refunfuñó el espadachín mientras subía por las escalerillas del Sunny.

El barco aún se encontraba desierto para su suerte. Sólo se podía apreciar la música proveniente de la guitarra de Brook, que estaba sentado junto al columpio. El espadachín se acercó a él para cumplir de una vez por todas su promesa.

-¡Zoro-san! Qué bien, eres el primero que viene desde que os fuisteis, pensaba que nadie se acordaría de mi, yohohoho- le dijo Brook mientras paraba de tocar y se giraba hacia él- Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Llevas sólo los pantalones puestos! –

Zoro se paró en seco y se miró de arriba abajo, pensando qué excusa ponerle al músico.

-Eh… yo… verás…- no sabía que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió sacar el tema de las bragas, carraspeó y comenzó confiadamente- Brook, aquí tienes, las bragas que te prometí- continuó el espadachín mientras se sacaba las braguitas de Tashigi del bolsillo.

-¿¡De dónde has sacado unas bragas, Zoro-san!?- preguntó Brook – Estoy tan sorprendido que se me van a salir los ojos de las órbitas, pero claro, yo no tengo ojos, yohohohoho-

-Las… las saqué de la ciudad, de dónde va a ser _baka_-

-Pero… estas bragas están usadas, huelen… a mujer…- dijo Brook mientras las olisqueaba- pero claro, yo no puedo oler porque no tengo nariz, yohohoho-

-¡QUIERES PARAR CON TUS BROMAS!-

-Ya lo entiendo, por eso no tienes ropa puesta y la espalda arañada, Zoro-san, yohohohoho-

-Oi, ni se te ocurra comentar nada de esto, yo te he traído unas bragas, toda tuyas pero guarda silencio- le amenazó Zoro mientras desenvainaba una de sus espadas.

-Yohohohoho, claro, además… son muy bonitas, con encaje, negras y dejan poco a la imaginación, yohohoho-

Zoro escuchó atentamente las últimas palabras de Brook y se imaginó de nuevo a la capitana con ellas puestas. La sangre se agolpó de nuevo en su miembro dando lugar a una erección casi indisimulable. El espadachín se giró, tapando aquello con sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo Zoro-san? Te veo agitado de repente-

-Eh… nada… ¿Sabes Brook? Yo me quedaré ahora a vigilar el barco. Puedes irte a la ciudad con los otros-

-¿De verdad? ¡Voy a esconder las bragas y después me marcho! Eres muy buena persona Zoro-san, yohohoho-

El esqueleto salió corriendo y dejó a Zoro solo en cubierta. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar.

-_Necesito bajar esto… lo único que puedo hacer es darme una ducha fría… al menos por ahora- _pensó el chico mientras dejaba salir una de sus características sonrisas torcidas, estando seguro que tarde o temprano, volvería a encontrarse con ella, había sido sólo un hasta luego.

* * *

_De nuevo me disculpo por tardar siglos en actualizar... pero he tenido que escribir poquito a poquito entre descanso y descanso, ni siquiera he terminado mis exámenes, mañana es el último día, ¡al fin!. Siento no haber contestado a las reviews, pero a partir de mañana por la tarde tendré un poco de tiempo libre para dedicarme a esto :D_

_En cuanto a la historia, pues el último capítulo :( :( :( ha sido una cosa breve, pero con lemon como prometí, y espero que os haya gustado, ha sido un poco difícil escribirlo con tal tsundere como es Zoro, he intentado evitar el OoC, aunque en algunas partes se ha hecho muy difícil, espero que así haya sido :D_

_He hecho un esfuerzo estudiando y escribiendo a la vez (me tomo mis estudios muy enserio y además es mi último año), ha sido mi primera historia Zotash de varios capítulos, ¡y con lemon! así que no seáis perezosos y dejadme unas reviews para mejorar en las siguientes, porque os adelanto que tengo un pequeño OneShot en mente bastante alternativo, pero muy muy hot :P_

_Hirano23, como verás al final saliste en la historia, un personaje un tanto extraño, pero oye, muy pervertido :P espero que te haya gustado. Para terminar muchas gracias a todos por haber leído, sin vosotros no hubiera sido posible. Esta historia termina, pero muchas estarán por llegar :D_

_Un saludo :3_


End file.
